Not Everyone Has a Happy Ending
by cordelia25
Summary: Mai met Naru because of an unfortunate crash. She managed to fall in love with the jerk but found out that she's ill. She secretly kept it from him. What will Naru do when he founds out about her illness?
1. The Unfortunate, maybe Fortunate, Crash

Hi! This is my second Ghost Hunt fanfic. My first one is done and I may or may not add another chapter to it. Just a reminder, this will not be a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Unfortunate, Maybe Fortunate, Crash<p>

It was not a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan. There was thunderstorm coming in and the sky was dark. All flights coming in and out of the airport were cancelled or postponed. Taniyama Mai was working as a part time receptionist. After she turned 16, her adoptive parents gave her the permission to live out in Tokyo as her wish. Mai expected to have an easy promising life, but the year that she moved out the economy was down. Her adoptive parents died in an earthquake and she was left alone with nothing. She now works 3 jobs, one at the airport, another one at a café, and one on a shipping company. "I'm sorry but all flights are cancelled until further notice because of the incoming thunderstorm. If you like, I would gladly book you to a hotel courtesy of the airway company of your flight," Mai assured almost everyone in the airport that everything will be alright. After her shift was done, she hurried to the café to work her late shift.

"Gomen, Shizuku-san. The traffic was horrible" Mai apologized when she entered the café. The said woman, who was on her early 60s, grey short hair, and wearing a traditional kimono looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright, Mai-chan, if you need to rest I'll give you 15 minutes. Just come out when you're ready" the old woman said. The café had a very busy night especially when the rain poured down and the temperature dropped, a lot of people came in and ordered teas, coffees, and some small snacks.

In England..

"Noll, the weather forecast in Japan said that there's going to be a thunderstorm so no airplanes can go in and out. Please reconsider this" a blond woman told her son. A teenage boy looked up from the book that he was reading and said, "mother, my flight to Japan will not be delayed . So please excuse me, I have to pack" the dark haired boy left the library, leaving his mother alone. 'There's no changing his mind' the woman thought.

He left the small airport in his private jet and headed to Japan, he called a private airport near Tokyo to remind them about his landing. When they were near Japan, they encountered heavy turbulences, making him worry. Unfortunately, the tail of his private jet was hit by a lightning. He put his seatbelt on and got ready for the unfortunate landing.

Back in Tokyo..

Mai just got out of her late shift when she saw a jet falling out of the sky. 'A jet? But all public airports are banned to fly in and out of Japan because of the storm' she thought. She opened her umbrella and walked down the streets when she heard the crash. Her mind told her to keep walking but her heart told her to come over and check out the wreckage. She turned back and ran towards where the smoke was coming from. She called the ambulance but the power was off in the city.

When she got into the wreckage, she saw the jet split in half. She checked for any passengers and saw that the two pilots were already dead. She then checked the rest for any survivors and found a man unconscious on one of the chair. She dropped her umbrella and rushed to his side. She checked the pulse and found out that he was still alive. "Help! Somebody help!" she called out. She checked the man for any injuries and found that both his legs were trapped under the ruble of a small abandoned house. She tried lifting it but found it very heavy.

The said man woke up and found a brown haired girl trying to lift the ruble that trapped both of his legs. "What- are- you- doing?" he asked. Mai looked and saw the man looking at her. "I'm trying to get this ruble off, your legs are trapped and if you don't get it out the ruble might cut of the circulation of the blood" she told him. The man looked at her and said, "Use that pole over there to lift it rather than using your hands." Mai nodded and did what she was told. She easily lifted the ruble and signaled him to move. She found out that he was too weak to move them himself, so she looked for something to keep the pole from giving out on the ruble. She managed to help him out and found that his left ankle was swollen and probably twisted and his right leg was severely cut.

"You need to go to the hospital" she ordered him, but when she looked at him she found him unconscious again. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' she thought.

Mai's apartment..

He woke up with an annoying light on his face. 'Where am I?' he thought. He tried sitting up but found it difficult because of his legs. He looked around and found that he was in a small room that only consist of the small bed that he was sleeping on, a small table on his left, a window, and a small closet. The door opened and the brown haired girl entered with a tray of food and water.

"Oh! You're finally awake. I'm sorry I didn't knock" she started. "I also prepared some food, it's not as much but I hope it's enough for you" she finished. She put the tray down on the table and watched him react to the food. "You call this food?" he asked. "If it satisfies hunger, then yes" she answered. "I'm surprised you're still alive with this" he answered back. "You could at least say 'thank you'" "You can leave now" was all his answer.

Mai closed the door behind her and cleaned up the kitchen/living room. 'What an annoying jerk' she thought. She looked at the clock and found that she still have time before she goes to work. 'I need to report him to the police or something. What if his family was looking for him?' she thought again. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Are you done?" he just nodded. She took the tray and before she leaves she said, "I'm Taniyama Mai by the way, also if you don't mind, I'll report you to the police just incase your family is looking for you" before Mai exited the man spoke up. "No, don't tell anyone." Mai looked at him and she was about to protest but she was intimidated by the look on his face. "Fine."

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Reviews?<p>

Chapter 2: The So-Called Apartment


	2. The SoCalled Apartment

I think the story's going to be on a slow pace since there's so much to write about it. Anyway, I think I might go OOC on Naru since he's kind a pretty difficult to write.

I forgot on the first chapter that I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The So-Called Apartment<p>

After Mai was done cleaning the house and washing the dishes she was now ready to take a shower, but there was a problem. Her clothes were inside the room and she was too shy, no not shy, she was too scared to enter. 'I'll have to face him sooner or later' she thought. Gathering all her courage, she took a deep breath and knocked. "Yes?" she heard. She opened the door and found him reading her.. "That's my journal!" she announced. "Yes, I can see that. Your writing skills are far behind for your age, do you even go to school?" he told her. She was insulted but she kept it inside. "For your information, I do go to school everyday" she argued.

"It doesn't show"

'He's lucky he's injured!' she thought angrily.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked again.

"Oh, I just need to get some clothes for work" she told him as she took out some clothes in the small cabinet. He just looked at her which made her feel so annoyed.

"I'll be back around lunch" she said and left.

When he heard the door outside closed, he tried getting up but found it difficult since both of his legs were injured. He sucked up all the pain and went outside the room. Outside the bedroom was a small room, maybe 2 or 3 feet wider than the bedroom. The kitchen was right next to the main door, and on the left was a small shelf and small tv with an old couch in front of it. On the right wall was a door that leads to the bathroom, and a small table for eating. 'How can people live in a place like this?' he thought. He made his way to do kitchen to look for food but found everything was empty except for a ketchup and mustard. 'She doesn't even have food.'

He made his way to the living room and opened the tv. It was blurry and he can't even make out the people. He looked at the shelf and found a book titled _French for Beginners._ 'So she's trying to learn French?' he thought again. After a couple of hours surveying the apartment, he found himself bored. He wanted to go out but he found that the apartment was on the sixth floor and there was no elevator. "I thought I was lucky enough" he muttered. He looked down at a small window and found her carrying a plastic bag. 'Food, probably.'

He waited for her to get up and cook whatever she brought at the old couch. When she entered he saw her sweaty and tired. "I'm sorry, I'm late. How's your legs?" she asked him. She went to the kitchen and boiled water for the food and tea. "I only got us a cup of ramen, if you don't mind" she warned him. She lived off of ramen, that was the only food that she can afford. After preparing the food, she helped him towards the small kotatsu and served it to him with a cup of tea on the side. "That's yellow gold tea buds" she told him. "I get that for free from the café where I work" she added. He only nodded in reply.

"So, what's your name?" she asked him before taking a chopstick full of noodles.

"Shibuya Kazuya" he plainly answered and took another sip of tea.

"Nice to meet you then" she smiled but she got ignored, 'What a narcissistic jerk!' she thought.

Kazuya went back to the room since it was far more interesting than the main room and he was pretty much annoyed by the girl. Mai kept on talking and talking and talking. She also kept asking questions. 'Idiot' he thought. But he did find out something about her. How she works 3 jobs almost everyday and about what happened to her adoptive parents. Mai knocked on the door, interrupting his peace of silence. "What!" he annoyingly answered. She opened the door and retorted, "you could be a little bit nicer, you know. Anyway, I'm going out to get food for dinner" she told him and left. 'Great! More ramen!' he thought. He decided to take a nap and pass the time since there was nothing much he could do.

* * *

><p>After staying in Mai's so-called apartment for almost a month, his legs were now almost healed and ready to go. But he for some unknown reason, he didn't want to leave the brown haired girl alone. She had even given him a nickname based on his personality. 'Naru' was what she called him based on his narcissistic side. He tried helping out around the house but she was just too kind to let him. She kept telling him that he shouldn't move around too much for his legs or something along those lines. But he does clean the house on some occasions. He even met some her friends, one was a monk named Takigawa Hosho but Mai calls him Bou-san, the other was a so-called miko named Matsuzaki Ayako. He found them very annoying but entertaining sometimes. They even offered him a job to work as a janitor at a hospital but he plainly answered, "People like me are not fit for those kind of job." He earned a little hit on the head for that from Mai.<p>

The apartment annoyed him the most, everything was so old, maybe older than he was. He then decided to buy some furniture and appliances with his money. When Mai found out, she was utterly mad at him for spending a great amount of money on useless things. She didn't even talk to him for almost a week for that. Slowly but progressively, he was enjoying her presence but being him, he never showed it.

One day, someone knocked on the door while Mai was at school. He wanted to ignore it but the knocking became louder and louder. So he opened the door and he was about to shout at whoever was doing it when he saw the landlady.

"Tell Taniyama Mai that she's 2 months late on her rent. If she doesn't pay by today, start packing up!" the old black haired woman warned him. He closed the door and thought about. 'Mai's been working almost everyday, and I know that she has enough money to pay for the rent' he thought. He went to the living room and sat down, he decided to ask Mai later when she gets home. Getting bored, he took the French book from the shelf, but something fell. There was a thick envelope hidden behind it. He opened it and found most of the money that she gets from her work. He turned the envelope and found her handwriting. It said "money for France." 'She's saving money to go France? But why?' he thought. He then heard a gasp coming from the door, when he turned he saw Mai staring at him and the envelope.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? What will Mai say to him? Is there going to be a fight? What will happen?<p>

Reviews for the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Mai's Family History and a Boy Named Gene


	3. Mai's Family History & a Boy Named Gene

Hi guys! New chapter up! I've got a couple of questions from my readers and I'm here to answer them before you guys read.

PauleenAnne - The fanfic called "Are You Happy?" by Lyvance Callele inspired me to write this story. After reading her fanfic, I decided to write something a long her story but different. The first couple of chapters may sound the same but the rest will be different. Thanks for the reminder though!

Celtyin - We all know Mai is such a good girl and the rent thing will be explained in this chapter!

Anyway on with the story! Thanks for reading and the reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mai's Family History and a Boy Named Gene<p>

Both teens stood in awkward silence until Naru put the envelope back followed by the book. He sighed and faced her shocked look. "I can explain" she started. When she was to add something to her statement Naru cut her off.

"The landlady was here. She's asking for your rent payment. She said you didn't pay for 2 months" he told. Mai stood there in disbelief.

"How? I'm pretty sure I paid her. I wrote my name and my room number and I put in enough money to pay for the next 3 months" she explained. By now, she was at the kitchen, pouring water at the pot for the ramen that she bought.

"She wouldn't come here for nothing" he told her. He saw Mai thinking really hard, something he was sure of that she's not capable of. Then her eyes widen in anger and horror.

"That bastard!" she said angrily.

Naru gave her a questioning look.

"Yoshiro, he probably took it!" she explained.

"Who's that?" Mai waved him to come to the window and pointed at a black haired man who was sitting on a bench smoking who knows what.

"Watch the water, I need to talk to him" she said and left.

Naru heard some argument all the way from the sixth floor, when he looked down from the window, he saw that the Yoshiro guy she was talking about slapped her. She stumbled back, now holding her stinging left cheek. Naru ran down the stairs and punched the guy on his jaw. Yoshiro stood there looking at the man who punched him.

"You have some guts, kid" he said and took out a butterfly knife. Naru helped Mai up and faced the man. Yoshiro was about 6'5 and was heavy built. But Naru was faster and he has this secret. "Mai, call the police" he told her.

Mai ran to the lobby and did what she was told, when she came back out she saw Naru pinning Yoshiro down. How? It was a question to her as well. The police came and took Yoshiro to jail.

Mai and Naru went back to the apartment and tried fixing Mai's throbbing cheek. There was an eerie silence between them, even as they ate dinner.

"Sorry you have to get into that" Mai managed to say. Naru just looked at her and continued eating. There was something bothering Naru, and Mai knows it. "You know, you can ask me anything or tell me" she advised him. She saw him put the cup of ramen down and took a sip of tea before he asked her.

"Why do you want to go to France?" there he said it. Mai was hoping that he wouldn't bring up that subject.

"Well, you see.." Mai started and gulped when she looked at Naru, who was staring at her.

"When I was little, my family and I went to France because okasan was sick" she recalled. She took a sip of the tea and continued. "While we there and okasan was at the hospital, otosan and I went to the play ground not far. I met this boy, his name was Gene" she told him. Naru's eyes widened but he kept his cool and composure. "Gene was such a funny boy and he was very helpful. He smiled a lot too. He comforted me when I'm sad. I met his parents too, they're name was Davis Martin and Luella. They helped okasan with the treatment and the bill. After okasan was done healthy enough to go home, I promised Gene-chan that I'll come back" she added. She took a chopstick full of noodles and waited a little bit. "Before okasan died, I also promised her that I will find and thank the Davis family for the extra few months that they provided her through bills and medication. That's why I'm saving to go to France," she finished.

Naru just nodded and thought about it. He did remember being in France when he was about 9 years old. He also remembered his brother telling him about a brown haired girl, but he never thought that he, the oh so great Naru, would meet her. She looked at him with a questioning face. "What if they moved somewhere else?" he asked. Mai stared and thought about it for a while. "Well, I could always try looking right? Besides, I don't like breaking promises" she smiled at him and cleaned up the ramen cups and empty tea cups.

Around 9pm that same night, Mai heard a knock on the door. She opened it and found suited men, wearing sunglasses, and who was twice her height and weight. But there was a man, who's probably their boss, with a jet black hair that covered his right eye and about a foot taller than her. "Uhm.. Can I help you?" she asked. She heard Naru walked out of the bedroom and gasped. "Lin-san?"

"Noll, we've been looking everywhere for you. You're parents are worried" he told him and entered the house. "As you can see, I'm well" he answered. Lin just nodded and went to the bedroom to pack his clothes. 'What are you doing?" Naru managed to ask. "We've been given the order to move to the mansion as soon as we find you" one of the suited men answered.

Mai just stood there and watched as the men took his belongings. She looked at Naru, who just looked away. After all his things were at the black Mercedes Benz limousine, Naru looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I talked to the landlady and paid for your rent for the whole year" he told her. Mai didn't give him any response. She just stood there by the door to her apartment and gazed at the floor. Naru sighed and gave her a friendly hug. "Thanks for everything, Mai. I'll see you soon" Mai just nodded. "Next time, I'll explain everything to you, promise" Mai smiled at that gave him a hug. "Take care, Naru-chan!" she waved as the suited, Naru, and the man named Lin made their way down the steep steps.

* * *

><p>Now that's Naru is out of her apartment, what will happen to Mai?<p>

Reviews? Criticism? Correction? Go ahead!

Next Chapter: SPR and Inheritance


	4. SPR and Inheritance

In this chapter there will be 2 inheritance that will be discussed and hopefully you guys can catch on. Naru might be a little bit OOC in this so tell me.

Anyway, ENJOY! Oh yeah, I might update every couple of days since classes starts tomorrow, 8/29/2011.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: SPR and Inheritance<p>

Naru, hesitantly, left Mai's apartment. He took a two hour drive out of Tokyo the mansion that his family owned. Before entering, there was a huge get of about 75 feet tall made with platinum covered steel. There were camera's around the perimeter and a huge wall. Upon entering, the car went up a hill, turning slightly to the right to semi-circle a huge fountain lit with water proof lights. The car stopped just in front of a grand staircase to the main door. Naru entered the door and was greeted by a humongous room, big enough to host a ball. He went down the grand staircase made of porcelain tiles and went to the first door to the right. The room was a family room with a staircase on the far side to his room, which is 25 percent of the second floor.

He plopped down on his soft bed with silk covers and thought about Mai. How she was doing? Is she sleeping yet? Questions kept coming up on his mind until someone knocked on his supposed to be door.

"What!" he rudely answered.

His assistant entered and gave him a file to review.

"They're expecting us tomorrow" Lin told him.

"Alright, I'll contact the others" Naru answered.

"I'm afraid that your parents suggested a couple of people to help on the case" Lin let him know. He left with a nod and exited.

"Work. Now I'm back to my old routine" with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

With Mai..

Somehow, Mai felt so alone in her small apartment. It's not like Naru added some extra cheer when he stayed. He was boring and quiet. But she still can't believe that he was gone. The chances of seeing again? Not likely. Will he remember her? Probably not. She tossed and turned on her bed and couldn't find a comfortable position for her to sleep.

"I wonder if he's sleeping right now. Maybe he's already asleep. I mean he's rich and he probably has a soft comfy bed. A centralized heater and warm cozy blanket" she said to nobody.

"I didn't even get his number."

The next morning, Mai got ready for school and when she came down, she saw a black limousine and Naru leaning by the door. "Took you long enough" he muttered. 'Great! First thing in the morning and I get this?' Mai thought. She walked over to him and smiled.

"What brought you here?" she asked.

"I told you I'll visit you and I have work to do in a couple of hours" he answered.

"Oh, alright. Well, I have to go to school, I'll be late" she waved.

"I didn't bring the car for nothing" he gestured her to get inside, and so she did.

The ride to school was very awkward. Mai tried not to ask him too much questions like how come he didn't tell her that he was rich, or something like that. Once they arrived, before Mai got out, Naru handed her a business card.

"Here, just incase you need something" said.

"Oh, thanks" she smiled.

"Are you free this afternoon?" he asked again.

Mai shook her head and answered, "Bou-san wanted me to accompany him at this case that he got chosen for. Sorry!" then she left.

Naru sighed and told his driver to continue to the company.

Mai was in her gym class when she started having a headache. One of her friends, a blond haired girl, named Mayu, asked, "Mai-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think. Just a headache" Mai answered and continued playing volleyball. After a few more minutes, the instructor stopped the game and went over to Mai. "Taniyama Mai" he said. Mai looked up and saw the instructor heading towards her. Some people also gasped. "Hai?"

"You're having a nosebleed. Mayu-chan, take her to the nurse" Mayu nodded and helped Mai to the nurse. "Mayu-chan, I'm fine. It's just a nosebleed" Mai excused. "Mayu looked at her and said, "Yuzuru-san said to take you to the nurse." Before they even got there, Mai stopped and held her head. "Mai-chan?" Mai looked up, her eyes getting blurry and the last thing she heard was, "Mai-chan! Someone help!" then everything was black.

When Naru got to the building that his family owned, he was greeted by a red head girl. "Noll-chan!" the girl squeaked. Naru stood there, annoyed. "Don't you remember me?" the girl asked. Naru didn't answer. "I'm René" still no answer. "Dubois René. We met in France years ago. In my family's company, you were with Gene back then" Naru remembered and said, "Nice to see you, Dubois-san." He continued walking towards the elevator followed by the girl.

"Say, Noll-chan, our parents are talking upstairs. Maybe our inheritance since they're getting old" the girl told him.

"The SPR is not just us running it, Dubois-san, there are many people linked into it" he explained.

"I'm talking about the mansions, and the villas" the girl continued.

"If that's the case, my inheritance is not your business. Whatever I get does not concern you"

"Yes it does, Noll-chan. If our parents decided to marry us then it will also be my concern. Of course I would want to have a villa, a nice house by the beach, and a yac-" she was cut off by Naru.

"Girls like you disgust me" he said and the elevator door closed right in front of her face.

When Naru entered his father's office, he was greeted by a bone crushing hug by his mother. "Noll! My little boy is safe!" she squealed. "Yes, mother. Now, if you please, release me. I'm running out of air" his mother let him go and headed to sit on the couch by her husband. Naru stood just behind them, nodding at the Dubois couple.

After a long hour of discussing money and power, one of the many assistant of Davis Martin knocked. "Excuse me sir, but the meeting for the investigation is in 10 minutes" the man said. Martin nodded and told his son to go.

Naru entered a conference room, he was shocked when he saw a very familiar face. "If it isn't Naru" the woman said. "Matsuzaki-san, do you have any business here?" Ayako just nodded and said, "I was actually called down here, and if I'm not mistaking, the monk will be here soon"

"Monk?"

"Oh, Takigawa"

'Then Mai will be here as well' he thought. But he was wrong.

Mai was rushed to the hospital after she fainted and started having a fever. She woke in the afternoon when a nurse came by. "Good afternoon, Taniyama-san" the nurse smiled. Mai smiled in return. "Uhm, is there something wrong with me? I mean why do I have to stay here like this?" Mai asked. The nurse told her that the doctor will explain. After a few minutes, an old doctor came by carrying a file. He greeted her and sat on the chair beside her.

"So, when can I go?" Mai asked.

"I'm afraid we'll have to keep you here a few more days to confirm what we found through a couple of tests earlier"

"And what is that?" she asked.

The doctor frowned and told her. Mai's eyes widened and tears started to fall.

"I'm afraid you've inherited your mother's illness, but we will do what we can to cure you" the doctor assured and left.

Mai was in shock and loss for words. She couldn't believe what she heard. The thing that killed her beloved mother is also killing her now. She took a deep breath and sent Bou-san a message that she will not be coming due to certain circumstances.

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep, a tear managed to escape and slid down her now paling face.

* * *

><p>Mai's dying! Oh no! Reviews for the next chapter?<p>

Next Chapter: Leukemia


	5. Leukemia

Sorry I haven't been updating guys! I'm really busy with all my classes. Anyway, just to let you all know, I don't know much about leukemia so I apologize in advance if you think any of my leukemia info is wrong. And some characters might be OOC. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Leukemia<p>

Naru went home disappointed. He expected Mai to be with Takigawa-san but she wasn't.

Flashback:

Naru was waiting impatiently at the conference room for Takigawa-san. There were 4 others with him, the so-called priestess Ayako, an Australian priest named John, a famous Japanese medium called Masako, and a high school student named Yasuhara. He was losing patience since the people with him were talking loud, especially that Yasuhara guy. After another 15 more minutes of waiting, Takigawa-san arrived. He was sweating and panting heavily like he just ran a marathon to get there.

"Bou-san, what happened to you?" Ayako asked. Bou-san sat next her and took a couple of deep breaths before answering.

"Mai couldn't come and I was waiting for her in her apartment and there was traffic"

Naru sat at the head of the rectangular table and cleared his throat, silencing everybody up. Bou-san looked up and saw him. "Naru? What are you doing here?" he asked. Naru just looked at him and proceeded on reviewing some files. There was an awkward silence in the room before Naru spoke up. "You've been called down here for a special assignment, I don't know much about you and I don't care. My parents hired you because of your capabilities in paranormal activities" he started. Yasu gulped, he wasn't expecting that. Naru looked around and found a certain young man nervous.

"Osamu-san, I presume, I don't know anything about you except for the fact that my parents told me that you have been their researcher for important cases" Naru told him. Yasuhara just nodded.

"Hara-san, you're a medium and famous at what you do. My parents think that you'll be a good addition" Naru told a small Japanese girl with a bob haircut wearing a kimono.

"Brown-san is a priest, Takigawa-san is a monk, and I can't believe I'm saying this but Matsuzaki-san is a priestess"

Bou-san giggled but he was hit on the head by Ayako. Yasu laughed while John said some prayers for the both of them.

Naru told them about the case and before they left he asked Bou-san about Mai.

"I don't Naru, she didn't say why she wasn't able to come" Bou-san told him.

"Alright"

End of flashback

Naru went straight to bed and sleep. For some reason he was exhausted and worried about Mai.

Mai woke up the next day, feeling much better than the day before. She was greeted by one of the nurse with her food. At noon the doctor came back with the results.

"Good afternoon, Taniyama-san"

"Good afternoon, Makito sensei" Mai greeted back.

The doctor sat down on the chair and reviewed the files on the folder. He sighed a couple of times before looking up at her and closing the folder.

"Taniyama-san, I have good and bad news" the doctor started. Mai leaned closer a little.

"The good news is that a bone marrow transplant could help you live longer, but it is not certain for how long" he said.

Mai nodded.

"The bad news..is that if there's no match for you, the chances of you living longer is very slim"

Mai nodded again and took a deep breath.

"How long?" she asked.

The doctor adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"A year, 2 years the most" he said.

"Alright, arigato, Makito sensei"

The doctor left, leaving Mai alone with her thoughts. 'Bone marrow? But I don't have any family left.. And if there is a donor, how am I suppose to pay for it? Just being here now will probably take most of my savings..' she thought. She then remembered Naru's business card, she thought about calling him but she decided not to. Afraid that she'll disturbed him.

"Leukemia.." she whispered.

"Leukemia killed mother" she sighed and called the nurse.

She was released later that day, explaining that she will not be interested in the transplant and that she'll live most of her lives happy with the people she loves.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: He's Back<p> 


	6. He's Back

It's been two weeks since Mai found out about her health and she's now working at the café.

"Mai-chan, you can take a break now since there's not many costumer" her boss shouted from the small kitchen.

"Hai, Shizuku-san, I'll just finish this last few orders"

Mai took her breath a little after 12. She was eating a strawberry shortcake with a cup of green tea when she noticed a man walking in. She watched sat down on the table and when he turned..

"Naru.." she whispered. She finished her cake in 2 big bites and gulped down the tea so fast, she almost choked. She fixed herself, her black polo shirt and black pants covered with a pink waist apron that has a cute chine tea cup design. She walked over to him, pretending that she didn't know it was.

"Konnichiwa! My I take your order, sir" she greeted.

"You don't have to pretend, Mai" he answered.

Mai sweat dropped and she was about to attack him but her boss came out of the kitchen.

"Jerk" she muttered.

"I wonder if you're always like that to your costumers" he said.

"What's your order, Naru?" she asked again.

"Mai, tea"

"What kind?"

"Tea, now"

Mai stomped towards the kitchen, fussing over the jerk.

"Mai-chan, how can a cute guy like hi make you mad?" Shizuku asked.

"If you only knew, Shizuku-san" she said.

She came out a few minutes later with a cup of tea on her hands. She gently put it down on Naru's table and walked away, hoping that she doesn't have to deal with him again.

Naru left after an hour of tormenting her and it was now closing time. She changed into a simple skinny jeans dark washed, a cute pink baby doll top, and a pair of black flats with a ribbon. She closed the shop since her boss had a family emergency. When she turned around, she saw him with his limo.

"Naru.." she growled.

"Mind if I take you home?" he asked. Mai just nodded and walked inside the limo, followed by him.

"Takigawa-san's worried" Naru started. Mai looked at him, confused.

"You stood him up 2 weeks ago, then no calls" he continued.

"Well, I was busy" she plainly answered.

"You could explain all those hospital bills that was sent to your apartment" he said. Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"You've been snooping around my mails?" she said angrily.

"No, Matsuzaki-san signs most of the mails coming out of the hospital near your house" he answered.

"Well, I just had a fever and that's it" she fake smiled.

He looked at her, deep in her brown eyes. He was searching for something but found none. He noticed her gulped at the proximity of their faces and he backed up.

They arrived at Mai's apartment complex after a few more minutes awkward silence. When the car stopped, nobody spoke a word so Mai decided that it's time to get out. She opened the door and when she was about to leave, Naru held her left hand and said, "Mai, if you need anything.."

"I know, arigato" she said and left.

Mai rushed to her 6th floor apartment but she was greeted by..

"Yoshiro.." she gasped at the man leaning on her door.

"Long time no see, Mai" he smirked.

* * *

><p>Yoshiro is back! What's going to happen to Mai? Rape? Killed? What? Review if you want to find out.<p>

Next Chapter: Getting Married


	7. Getting Married

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter and I'll be updating every weekend because it's the only free time I have but I'll update as much as I can when I find time.

Anyway, enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Getting Married<p>

A few minutes after his limo left Mai's apartment, he noticed that she left her bag inside. He sighed and ordered his driver to go back. Meanwhile, Mai stood near the stairs, frozen in place when he saw Yoshiro by her apartment door. "Yoshiro.." she managed to whisper. "You thought that I'll never come back, right Mai-chan.." he snickered. He knocked on her door opened, a couple of tall muscular man came out. Mai took a few steps back and she bumped onto someone. She looked up and saw another tall man looking down on her. She was then pulled inside her apartment and saw the other men standing by outside.

Once inside, she was pushed to the couch and her shirt being ripped apart. "Please stop.." she begged. She was slapped in response. She tried struggling but she was punched on her stomach which made her scream louder. "Shut up you bitch!" Yoshiro yelled at her. She was now just in her underwear when she heard her door being slammed.

When Naru got back to the apartment, he felt that something was not right. He ran up the stairs, skipping every other steps. When she got to the sixth floor, he saw 3 men standing near Mai's apartment. "Get lost, kid" one of the men said. Naru heard a scream, Mai's scream. He walked towards the men and was greeted by a punch but he easily dodged it. Ducking after the punch, he did a leg sweep making the man fall. He stood up and saw another punch coming at him. He dodged it and threw a punch back. The man staggered back and signaled for the last uninjured man to attack. Naru heard another scram for Mai, he doesn't have time to play around with the fools. He used his PK and levitated the three unfortunate men before slamming them to the wall. The three men were left unconscious. He kicked the door open and saw the man that was supposed to be in jail on top of his precious Mai.

Yoshiro turned and saw the man that sent him to jail standing by the door. "Well, what do we have here? If it isn't her little boyfriend" Yoshiro said as he stood up, but not before throwing Mai towards the bookcase, knocking her unconscious.

Yoshiro took out a dagger and ran towards Naru, ready to kill him. To his surprise, he was stopped by an unknown force. "What the.." he looked at Naru who was looking back at him evilly. "I told you to stay away from her" Naru warned. He threw Yoshiro towards the kitchen, lifted him up and threw him out on the window. He held Yoshiro from the 6th floor, ready to drop him. "Please don't.. I'm sorry.. I'll never do it again" Yoshiro begged. Naru walked towards the window and dropped him but he used his PK just inches before Yoshiro hit the ground. Yoshiro was in tears and when he saw the police car he almost begged the officers to take him back to jail.

Naru took Mai with him to his mansion. Once he entered the house, his mother, Luella, ran towards him. She was, once again, worried for her son. "Noll!" she called but stopped when she saw carrying someone. "Oh my.." she said. "Mother, please get the doctor to tend to Mai" he ordered. Luella nodded and called the doctor.

Naru put Mai on his bed, he then took the coat the he covered her with and examined the bruises. He found that she has a couple of bruises on her arm, a bruised abdomen, and an almost swollen cheek. He sighed and covered her with his blanket but not before noticing her thin figure. 'Was she always this thin?' he thought. He shook the thought out of his head when he heard his mother. "Noll, the doctor's here" she said. Naru nodded and left the doctor to tend to Mai's needs. He went to his study but he was followed by his mother. Once he got settled on his chair, his mother asked, "Is there any explanation to this, Noll?"

Noll sighed and said, "Remember the family that you helped back in France?"

Luella nodded and waited for his son to continue.

"She's their daughter, Taniyama Mai. She took care of me when I arrived in Japan" he finished.

Luella gasped and leaned over to Naru and whispered, "Did anything happen? You know, between you two?"

Naru just gave her a deadly look that made her walk away. He sighed, again.

The next morning, Naru ordered one of their maids to take a tray of breakfast to his room for Mai. The blue haired maid nodded. The maid entered her master's room and put the tray of breakfast on the round glass table by the balcony. She noticed the girl waking up.

Mai felt so comfy, and warm, like she was in heaven. She wanted to sleep more but she felt someone walked in. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and saw a blue haired maid, wearing pink and white French maid dress smiling down at her.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" the maid greeted.

"Ohayoo" Mai greeted back.

"Oliver-san ordered to bring your breakfast" the maid said and left.

Mai sat up and saw that she was wearing Naru's polo, she blushed a little but she smelled something really good. She looked towards the balcony and saw a tray of food, a tray of real food. Mai walked over to the table an saw a plate of bacon, egg, a pair of toast with a glass of orange juice. She smiled. She sat down on the chair and ate the food in front of her.

Naru was eating breakfast with his mother and father. They were discussing something about Mai but it was later switched with the topic of the Dubois family. He sighed. Their butler came in and whispered something the Davis Martin, the said man nodded in reply. "Noll" Naru looked up and waited for his father to continue.

"Remember René of the Dubois family?" he asked. Naru nodded. "I saw her 2 weeks ago. Is there something that matters, father?"

"It seems that the lady is very fond of you and asked your hand for marriage" Martin continued. Luella choked on the juice that she was drinking while Naru had his mouth open.

"Darling, is it not the other way around?" Luella asked her beloved husband.

"If Noll won't do it for himself, at least do it for the company"

"What about the company, father?"

"The company is losing stocks and merging with the Dubois Inc. will increase it"

"That idea is preposterous, father. I will not be a pawn to be used to gain something for your benefit" Naru said calmly and excused himself. When he turned around he saw the person that he did not want to see that time.

"Noll-chan!"

René was wearing a tight fitting red tube dress with black pumps. And her red hair was curled loosely. She smiled coyly at him and smiled towards the Davis couple. "Noll-chan, I've arranged a yacht for us to use. So come one!" she told him and took his arm. Naru tried breaking away but he failed. But before they got near the front door, Mai was walking down the staircase. She was still wearing his shirt, it ended just inches from her butt. René turned and saw Mai who stood on the fifth step.

"And who are you?"

"Naru, you going somewhere?" Mai asked.

Naru straightened himself and walked towards her.

"No. Do you need anything?" he asked, completely ignoring the red head.

Luella walked in the scene and greeted Mai. "Mai-chan, you're awake!"

Mai looked at her, confused. Before Luella could speak, Naru gave her a remember-what-I-told-you look.

"I'm Kazuya Izayoi but you can call me Izayoi" she said.

Mai smiled. "Taniyama Mai, gomen for intruding in your house, Izayoi-san"

"Pish posh! That's nothing, any friend of our dear Noll is a friend of ours" Luella told her.

René stood there, impatiently tapping her foot. She did not expect another girl or someone to intrude her date with her Noll-chan. She sighed and said, "Noll-chan, it's time for us to go" she said.

Luella looked at Noll and told him to go and that she'll take care of Mai. Noll nodded and left with the brat.

"Say, Mai-chan" Luella started.

"Hai?"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Well, I don't have any money and I still have to work today and-"

"Don't worry about that Mai-chan, I'll take care of everything!" Luella winked at her.

"But-"

"Let her do what she wants, Taniyama-san, or she'll just annoy you" a man said.

Mai looked behind Luella and saw a blond man.

"Kazuya Hayate" he greeted.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, but you can call me Mai" Mai greeted back.

"Hayate darling, we have to go. There's just so many things to buy. Oh and tell the maids to clean up the guest room today, I already called the designer and the painters" Luella said.

"Are you having a guest?" Mai asked.

"You are our guest, so don't hesitate on picking anything you want, alright?" Luella told her and basically pulled her towards the waiting limo.

Naru was on the yacht that René rented. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants while the girl was wearing a red halter bikini.

"Say, Noll-chan, I just asked your hand for marriage through your parents. Don't you think that it's time to let me know your answer" she asked curiously.

"Dubois-san, like I said to my father, I'm not a pawn to be used to gain a benefit for yourself. So, if you don't mind I want to go back now"

"No! We're getting married whether you like it or not! I'll force you if I have to!" she yelled at him and went inside the yacht.

He sighed, for what seemed to be the millionth time. He hated women like her, 'She's so different from Mai' he thought. He smiled when he remembered Mai wearing his shirt.

Mai walked around a luxury mall wearing Naru's shirt, she was embarrassed but she couldn't do anything since his mother kept pulling her towards some unknown shops. When she was waiting for his mother to pay for the clothes, she suddenly felt dizzy and weak. 'Not again' she thought. Luella walked towards her and looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong, Mai-chan?" Mai shook her head and when she stood up she saw the world spinning, and the next thing she saw was the carpeted floor coming at her.

* * *

><p>Mai's leukemia is attacking her again. What's going to happen? What if Luella finds out? And what will Naru do with that annoying girl? Will he marry her?<p>

To find out, reviews, please?

Next Chapter: So Many Choices to Choose From


	8. So Many Choices to Choose From

Hey guys! Here's a quick chapter I typed before I go to bed. If you find anything confusing or anything that seems to be out of place or just anything don't hesitate to ask me questions. I'm probably half asleep while typing this. Anyway, I appreciate all your comments. If there's any grammar mistake or spelling please don't be afraid to point if out.

Also, on the previous chapter, I used "Kazuya" as Izayoi's and Hayate's last name. It's suppose to be "Shibuya" sorry for that.

If you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to add to your comment, I'll read every single one of them.

Oh yeah, be advised that I will be switching the rating from "T" to "M" when I get to that specific chapter. It will be soon, I promise.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: So Many Choices to Choose From<p>

When Naru got home, he was more than pissed. Everyone he passed stood frozen in their place. He was pissed because he was threatened by a mere girl if he did not marry her. He was the oh-so-great Davis Oliver and he didn't even have a comeback. He was letting himself down, especially Mai.

He went straight to the back of the house and saw Mai and his mother in the huge infinity pool. Apparently, his mother was trying to teach Mai how to swim. Naru shook his head and walked over to the edge near the two ladies.

"Mother, you don't even know how to swim" he said.

Luella looked at him and pouted. "But that doesn't mean I can't teach her"

Mai looked up at Naru and smiled. "Want to join us?" she asked.

"Mai-chan, my dear Noll will never do such thing. It's a waste of time for him" Luella told her.

Naru sighed. He looked at them and saw Luella trying to teach Mai how to freestyle, or what seemed to be a freestyle. "You two are hopeless" he muttered.

"Not like you can do any better" Mai answered him back.

Pissed at her answer, he stripped off his clothes except for his boxers and did a swan dive followed by a real freestyle at the end. Mai and Luella had their mouths opened. Luella not believing that Naru could actually do any sport while Mai was shocked because of his assets.

When Naru got back to their side of the pool, he easily climbed out and took the nearest towel. Mai examined his toned physique. Who knew that the slim jerk has 6 packs? His biceps were also toned. "Like what you see?" he half joked and left with the towel on his head. "Jerk" Mai said.

After dinner, Luella escorted Mai to the guestroom that she had prepared in just a day, well the workers that she paid. Blindfolded, Mai walked slowly followed by Naru and his behind while Luella guided her. After a few minutes struggling to get up on the big luxurious staircase they finally managed to get in front of Mai's room.

Luella took of her blindfold and Mai was greeted by a light pink door with tiny cherry blossoms deign on the corners. Even the doorknob was cherry blossom. When Mai opened the door she was greeted by a pink room with a lot of matching furniture. In the middle of the room, about 5 feet from the door was a baby pink Victorian couch with white wood paneling. In front of the couch was a small oval white table with a pinkish vase and on the vase a tiny bonsai. Across from the couch was a 50 inch flat screen high definition t.v. with all the components available. Across from the main door was another French door towards the balcony. In the balcony was a small round circular table, almost like Naru's, and two white chairs on the side. The view from the balcony was beautiful, Mai noted. Miles from the mansion was Mt. Fuji and what seemed to be an endless sight of trees. Down below the balcony was a pond, not small but big enough to swim in, and near it was an old cherry blossom tree, it was near Naru's room. When Mai walked back in she then noticed and platform, opposite of the small living room, that directed her to the white princess bed that she remembered Luella picked earlier that day. The mattress was covered by a light pink bed covers that fades into cherry blossoms near the top. On the two side of the bed was a side table with a cute modernized Victorian lamp. It has a pink stand with white covers. Mai then noticed a door near the small living room are, just a few feet from the main door. When she opened it, she was overwhelmed by the size of the closet. It was bigger than her apartment. Clothes of different luxurious brands was aligned and hanged by color and by designers. Shoes were stored in a shelf with lightings to highlight each pair, sunglasses were in a specialized drawer, and the jewelries were inside a small cabinet. By the end of the closet was another door and it lead to the bathroom. It consists of a jetted bathtub, a large glass shower room, a double sink with a vanity, a toilet that Mai thought was made out of platinum, and a small plasma t.v.

When they got back to the main room Luella made Mai sit right next to her on the couch and asked, "Do you like it, Mai-chan?"

"I appreciate everything that you did, Izayoi-san, it's beautiful" she started.

"I'm glad you like it"

Naru stood with his father behind the couch watching the ladies converse.

"But I think that-"

"Mai-chan, you're like a family to me now. Just think of it as a payment for taking care of our little Noll, alright?" Luella butted in.

Mai eyed Naru and his father, they nodded, signifying that she should just accept it.

"If it makes you happy, Izayoi-san" Mai smiled and gave her a hug.

"Great!"

Few days has passed and Naru and Mai was getting pretty close to each other but Naru stayed to be himself. Still cold and narcissistic. But Mai was cheerful whenever she's around him, she tried to hide the fact that she was dying.

One day, Naru asked Mai if she wanted to accompany him to a case just outside Tokyo. Mai thought about it at first and when she heard that Ayako and Bou-san was going she immediately nodded her head.

It was a couple of days before the case when Mai and Naru got into an argument.

"So, you're just going to let her have the best of you?" she asked him.

They were sitting outside, leaning against the old cheery blossom tree in the back. Mai found out about René's threats against Naru. She did not believe at first when he told her that he wasn't going to do anything about it.

"No" he simply answered as he read the book that he brought with him.

"Then what? By your actions it seems like you want to marry her as much as she wants to marry you"

"Mai, before you say that, know the reasons why I was not able to do anything. Your feeble mind must have forgotten that she threatened me to begin with"

"Well, you're the great Naru and you just don't let things like this get into your way"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because.."

"'Because' is not a full answer, Mai, did you even go to school? You should know by now that you don't start answering a question with a 'because'" he told her.

"Well it matters because you're a friend of mine, jerk"

"If I'm really your friend then you should be happy with my decision, unless you have something else to tell me" Naru eyed her from his book, he could tell she was nervous but she hid very well.

"It's just that I don't think you'll be happy around her, Naru, I mean you told me she annoyed you and that you disgust women like her" she said.

Naru was quickly losing his patience since he didn't want to talk about this whole marriage topic. Unfortunately, Mai had to bring it up.

"Mai, just shut up" he said with anger in his voice.

Mai tried to shut her mouth, but she just had to know one thing, maybe more.

"Do you like her? Do you even love her? Naru, marriage between two people who are not in love will not-"

"I like her, alright? Now shut up, Mai. You're annoying me" he scolded at her.

"But-"

"Yeah, I said that I disgust women like her, but I disgust women like you more"

Mai's eyes widened, that was unexpected. It was a slap on the face for her. Naru then realized what he just said. He wanted to take it all back but for some reason he wasn't able to.

Mai stood up and walked inside, leaving him alone. But he heard something before she disappeared.

"I can't believe I fell for him" she whispered.

Naru only heard the 'fell for him' part, so he was confused. When Mai was gone, he threw the book that he was reading in the pond and stared at it. 'I'm so stupid' he thought.

'Yes, little brother, you are stupid' Naru's eyes widened. His deceased brother spoke to him, telepathically.

'It's been a while, has it not?'

'Gene..'

'Don't hurt my little Mai-chan again, Noll, you know how much she means to me, even before I-'

'Gomen, Gene, I didn't mean to'

'Still the same idiotic man'

Naru then heard Luella from the inside and gave Gene a 'farewell message' in his head. Naru entered and saw Luella holding Mai-chan on the floor. "Noll, call the ambulance!" she ordered. He did what he was told to do, when he was finished, he examined Mai. She was pale, he noticed. 'How come I didn't notice that earlier?' he questioned himself.

"Mother, what happened?"

"Well, Mai-chan came inside and she went to the kitchen to have a glass of water, after putting the glass in the sink I saw her stumbled a little bit. She took a few steps and that was when- that was when-"

"Alright, mother, the ambulance will be here soon"

When Mai was admitted to the hospital, the case was pushed back for a month to allow her to recover. When Mai woke up the next day, her assigned doctor was just making round to check the patients. Luckily, nobody was there except for Bou-san.

"Taniyama-san, I'm Toshiba Toya, you're doctor" the doctor, who seemed like in his early twenties greeted.

"Ohayo, Toshiba sensei" Mai greeted back. The doctor checked her charts and before Mai could say anything the doctor revealed to Bou-san her condition.

"Taniyama-san, your leukemia is getting worse"

Bou-san, who was playing a game on his phone that time, looked at her, shocked.

"Mai, you have leukemia?"

"Hai, Takigawa-san, and it's getting worse. If treatment will not be administered to her soon, she would only have about a year or 2 to live" the doctor answered for Mai.

"Uhm, Toshiba sensei, could you leave us for a minute. I have to explain everything to Bou-san" Mai requested. The doctor left and Mai was bombarded with questions. She answered them truthfully.

Bou-san found out that she found out that she has leukemia just almost 2 months ago and that she decided not to take the treatment because of her financial needs. Bou-san was mad at her, he also told her that she could always ask Naru for help but she declined. And that was where Bou-san thought about the choices that she has to choose from.

"Mai, I'll give you choices and you must pick one or I'll tell Naru about this" he started.

"But, Bou-san.."

"No buts! Damn it, Mai! You're dying here and I will not let that happen alright? So hear me out" he yelled. Mai just nodded.

"You can tell Naru about this and he'll help you"

"Bou-san, you know my answer to that is a 'no'"

"You can also tell his parents and request them not to tell Naru"

"Bou-san, Naru's mother will probably say something about it to Naru, maybe not on purpose but.."

"Or you can let me and Ayako take care of you and your treatments"

"But that's just too much for you two, I mean, Bou-san, your band gig is just enough for yourself, and Ayako-san is busy with her work and.."

"Mai, choose. If you don't I'll tell Naru and the whole world about this. And speaking of which, Naru and his parents will be here any minute" he said as he look at the message that he had just received.

Mai thought about it and said, "Alright, Bou-san, I'll.."

* * *

><p>I wonder what Mai will choose..<p>

Anyway, expect the next chapter this weekend. Comments? Ideas? Criticism? Anything? Please don't hesitate to message me or leave it on the reviews.

Thanks for reading!

*Note: I might add another chapter or maybe to my Love Case story. Watch out for that*

Next Chapter: A Mistake from the Genius


	9. A Mistake From the Genius

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, well for me, since the last time I updated. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I deeply appreciate them.

Oh yeah, I'm also working on a couple of chapters for my other story, Love Case, since a lot of people requested to add another chapter to it. Maybe I'll write a sequel.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Mistake from the Genius<p>

"I'll do what you what you want.." she sighed. Bou-san smirked and almost cheered when Mai cut him off. "Only if you promise me that you won't tell Naru or Izayoi-san.." Monk just nodded in reply and hurried to tell the doctor. Mai just smiled, 'maybe I do have a chance of extending my life' she thought. She was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Luella entered the room with a worried look on her face, she was also carrying a bouquet of red roses. Martin followed behind her. Mai was expecting Naru but he wasn't there.

"Noll is busy right now, Mai-chan, but he did tell me to give you these" Luella showed her the bouquet and placed it on an empty vase.

"Arigato, Izayoi-san and Hayate-san" Mai smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Luella asked.

"Much better. I guess I was just tired, nothing to worry about" Mai lied.

"That's good to hear, Mai-chan" Luella replied. Martin sat on the small couch near the window, busy on his ipad.

"Say, Izayoi-san, Naru has work today?" Mai asked.

"No, but he has to meet up with Dubois-san for the marriage proposal" Luella answered solemnly.

"Oh" was all Mai could say.

Luella noticed the pained expression on Mai's face and said, "It's not like that, Mai-chan, he just wanted to clear things up between them. He mentioned about not wanting to marry someone like her, right darling?" Luella said, looking at Martin. The said man just nodded.

"Ohhh" Mai giggled.

Bou-san entered the room with Ayako behind him. Bou-san looked at the couple inside already and gave them a smile.

"I almost forgot, Bou-san, Ayako-san this is Izayoi-san and that's Hayate-san" Mai introduced them.

The group talked for a little bit before leaving Mai for a check up.

Naru sighed for the billionth time that week. He noticed that he's been doing that a lot lately. Main reason? Mai. He was on one of the family's limo, on his way to the vacation home of the Dubois family near Kyoto. He did not want to go there, let alone talk to the controlling little French girl. He wanted to visit Mai in the hospital. To check if she was alright and maybe, just maybe apologize for what he said. But his insisted for him to talk to the French girl and clear things up between them before there's any more damage to be done.

Naru arrived at the vacation home in the afternoon. The house looked like an old English mansion on top of a hill with gates at the base. It wasn't that big, Naru's first impression. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by a warm, or annoying, hug by René. Obviously, she knows that he'll be arriving.

"Noll-chan! I'm so glad you came. I've arranged your room to your taste" she said.

"Dubois-san, I'm here not for a sleepover but for a-"

"I know that, Noll-chan. We can talk about it during dinner. So go wash up and meet me at the dinning room" she chirped and walked away.

'This is going to be a long night' he though before he followed one of the servants to his designated room.

When dinner was served, he noticed that he was alone, except for the few maids here and there assisting if he needed something. The food was delicious but his family cook was far better. He was then served a glass of red wine. He didn't want to taste it but he thought that it would be rude to the host. He took a couple of sips and few minutes later his mind became fuzzy and the world around started spinning.

He woke up later that night on a comfy bed, he didn't have any memory of what happened last night. When he tried to get up, he found himself trapped under an arm encircled around his torso. 'What the-' he thought. He look beside him and found the red haired girl sleeping soundly. 'What happened last night?' He tried moving out but unfortunately he woke up the girl.

"Mmm.. Noll-chan?" she smiled.

"Naru stood up and looked at his naked body then back at the girl who was now sitting on the bed. "What happened?" he asked furiously.

René stood up and walked towards him, leaving the comforters on the bed. She was naked, from top to bottom. Naru tried looking away, when he did he felt the girl's hand making him face her flushed face. "Don't you remember?" she asked. No answer.

"Maybe you will after this" she tiptoed and kissed him lightly on the lips. Naru wanted to push her away but she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. Before Naru knew it, he was kissing back. René smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naru moved them to the bed and took her to wonderland.

* * *

><p>So.. Naru did her. I wonder what will Mai do if she finds out. IF.<p>

Reviews? Thanks guys!

Next Chapter: Moving Out and Treatment


	10. Moving Out and Treatment

Hey guys!

It's the 10th year anniversary of the tragic 9/11 attack and I commemorated all of the fallen lives by watching the ceremony on tv and the whole incident on cable. May God Bless them and may them rest in peace. They will never be forgotten.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's not much but hopefully you guys will like it.

Thanks for the reviews and the comments about Naru. I feel like I'm making him evil. He's so OOC in this story! What should I do?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Moving Out and Treatment<p>

Naru left the Dubois' residence with anger and hatred towards the heiress. He hated himself for his stupidity and how he let his guards down. How would he explain it to his parents? To Mai? He knew that they will find out sooner or later and knowing René, he knew that she's not going to waste time telling others about what happened.

He arrived at the Davis' mansion in the afternoon and found a Mai and Bou-san at the door. 'At least she's alright' he thought. When he got out of the limo he saw that Mai was carrying a luggage and so did Bou-san.

"Mai" he called.

Mai looked for the person who called her and saw Naru just a couple of feet away from her.

"Ohayo, Naru" she greeted.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

Luella came out of nowhere and hugged Mai while answering Naru's question.

"Yes, my dear Noll. She said she feels like she's a burden to us" his mother wept. Bou-san carried the luggage to the other limo waiting for them as he watch the scene.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Mai just nodded.

"Oh. Good luck then" was all he managed to say to her.

"You're not even going to stop her?" Luella asked his son.

"Mother, if it is her choice there's nothing else we can do about it. Now, if you don't mind I have business to discuss with father" Naru said and left to find his father.

"It's alright, Izayoi-san. Bou-san and Ayako will take care of me" she assured Luella.

"But Mai-chan.."

"I promise I'll visit when I'm free"

"You better"

Mai hugged Luella once more before she entered the waiting limo. Bou-san said farewell to Luella and hoped right in after Mai. They left the mansion and headed straight to Ayako's house, which was in Yokohama. Mai fell asleep 10 minutes into the drive while Bou-san messaged Ayako that they will be arriving later that day.

Naru walked into his father's office but he was shocked when he found René with her father sitting down on the couch. "Ahh. Oliver, why don't you join us" his father said. Naru nodded and stood behind his father, watching René sip her cup of tea as she gave him an evil smirk.

"Oliver, why don't you join René out in the garden" Martin told his son.

Naru accompanied the said girl to the garden with hate. The last thing he wanted that morning was more time with that girl. But she seemed to be enjoying every second of it. For some reason, she was wearing a black strapless night gown with a low cut on the back. Her hair was in a fancy bun on the top of her head and there was a small tiara. There's something going on, obviously, but Naru wasn't sure about it.

"Say, Noll-chan" she started. Naru didn't even bother to look back at her, afraid that he'll hurt her at some way if he did.

"There's a ball tonight and your family is invited. Surely enough that it is obvious that you will be my date. It is also a good event to announce out engagement" she finished with a smirk.

"Engagement? I don't see any reason why we should be engaged, Dubois-san. What happened last night was an accident, nothing else" he stated.

"The world wouldn't think so if they see it"

Naru turned to look at her devilish grin. He knew right there that there was some sort of proof, a video or a photo about that event.

"Surely enough that you don't want your Mai to be brought into this, am I right?"

Naru became furious for bringing Mai into the situation but he didn't show it. He kept silent as René kept talking.

"How she took care of you when you arrived in Japan, obviously interested on your wealth"

"Mai's not like that"

"Who would believe that when the proof is right on her medical bills. You paid for her stay in the hospital yesterday, you took her home before that, and your family is still paying for her bills. Maybe she has something on you, like some sort of secret"

"There's no such thing"

"We'll see. If you don't arrive to pick me up at my hotel tonight, the world will find out. Your family name will go down into ruins and also with Mai" she said and left him.

Naru thought about it. He didn't want any shame coming to his family's name and Mai doesn't deserve whatever she was planning. He didn't have any choice but to grant her wishes or more like be a dog and follow its master's commands.

When Mai and Bou-san arrived at Ayako's house, Mai was greeted by a nurse with a wheelchair.

"What is this?"

"Well just in case-"

"Bou-san, I don't need this. I'm strong enough to walk on my own" the nurse left with the wheelchair and called Ayako down, telling her the situation.

"Gomen, Mai-chan" Ayako apologized when Mai and Bou-san entered the nicely built 2 story house.

"The doctor is here, Mai. You can begin your treatment whenever you're ready. You might have a bone marrow transplant before you can start chemo therapy but we aren't sure yet if it's enough to ensure your lifespan, so what do you say?"

"Ayako, how about this weekend? I still have to inform the school and my jobs if I miss a lot of days"

"Sure! No problem. Make yourself at home, alright? The maids here are nice so just ask them if you need anything" Ayako told her as they entered her room.

Mai got settled in that day and found her way around the house. She also found out that her Bou-san has been dating Ayako behind her back. She smiled at that thought. Finally those two figured their feelings. When Mai unpacked her luggage, a small card fell out. She picked it up and saw that it was Naru's business card. She frowned as his face came to her mind. 'Ughh! What am I doing? He's getting married to Dubois-san" she thought.

Naru left the mansion an hour early before the ball starts to pick up the heiress. She was now wearing a tight silver dress that has a slit on the left side with a plunging neckline. He thought that if there was any strong wind she'll be having a nip-slip. The said girl held his hand as they walk inside a huge hall decorated by fancy lightings and fixtures. The main attraction was the 1000 lbs chandelier made with crystal and diamonds hanging on the round cone like roof. It was shimmering down on them. Naru then noticed a couple just near the bar and walked towards them, assuring the heiress that he'll be back. When he got near the bar, he saw Bou-san dressed in a tux and Ayako wearing a short red dress.

"Takigawa-san" Naru said. The said man turned and smiled at the sight of his future boss.

"Shibuya-san, fancy meeting you here"

Ayako turned and saw Naru, she smiled at him.

"Is Mai here?" Naru asked.

"Mai? No, she's not. She wasn't feeling well, but don't worry she's fine. She's with my maids and all problem will be reported to me if there's any" Ayako assured him. Naru was about to reply when René dragged him away from them. "What a rude girl" Ayako muttered.

"Dubois-san, what was that?" Naru asked when they stopped walking.

"They're about to announce our engagement and we are needed on the stage" she said. She pulled Naru up behind the makeshift stage and waited for their cue.

"Once again, thank you for coming this evening. But before I let you all have fun there's a big announcement from the Dubois and Shibuya family" the announcer started. The crowd looked at the announcer and waited.

"Shibuya Kazuya just proposed to the only daughter of Dubois Francis and Dubois Antoinette yesterday. Here they are, the newly engaged Kazuya and René" the announcer stepped aside and let Naru and the heiress enter from the backstage. The girl smiled happily while Naru saw the pained and shocked expressions of Ayako and Bou-san.

"Smile" René whispered. So he did.

After the announcement, Naru found himself drinking at the bar. He's had so many shots of Tequila, Bacardi, and Vodka to even remember about searching up Ayako's house online and asking for his driver to drive him there.

He found himself in front of the house knocking.

Mai heard a car stopping outside the house. She thought it was Ayako and Bou-san so she went to open the door for them since she told the maids to have the night off. The knocking became louder and louder, it was annoying her. She moved swiftly through the hallway wearing her pink pajama pair and cute bunny slippers. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find Naru standing there. It started raining just that moment. She noticed that he was drunk and need help but before she could assist him, she found herself trapped under him. She looked up and saw Naru staring down at her with lust and love on his face. Love? She tried to push him off but found that it was difficult and he was heavy. She looked back up at Naru and saw that his face was coming closer to hers. Her mind didn't register that Naru kissed her not until he picked her up and pushed her to the wall as he lavish her soft lips..

* * *

><p>So.. Naru's going to do Mai? Maybe.. What if she gets pregnant?<p>

I'll be changing the rating to 'M' for the next chapter! You guys know what that means right?

Next Chapter: A Night Full of Passion


	11. A Night Full of Passion

Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you to read. I just changed the rating because of this chapter.

WARNING: LEMONS.

It's my first lemon so please be nice. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Night Full of Passion<p>

Mai found herself trapped between the wall and Naru. She tried to push him away but he kept kissing her. At first it was on her lips then he moved down to her neck while his hands roamed around her delicate form. When Naru licked Mai just behind her ear, she moaned.

"N-Naru.. Stop.. This isn't right" she managed to whisper.

But Naru didn't stop. He kissed her again, he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance as he slipped one of his hands inside her pajama top. He found her mounds and took one of them in his hands and squeezed it, she moaned in reply. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue in her cavern.

Mai was hesitant at the beginning but when he pushed closer to her, feeling the throbbing shaft of Naru, she lost control of herself. She kissed him back with more passion. Slipping her tongue in his cavern, battling for dominance. Naru won. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Room.." he said.

"Up.. Stairs.. Last door.. On.. Right.."

Naru carried her to her room. Once inside he locked it and put Mai down to her bed. He took of his white button down shit and got on top of her. Mai felt him tugging at her top so she took it off, leaving her topless. She blushed and cover herself. Naru moved her hands away and examined her. She found Naru looking at her bottom, so she lifted her hops up, acknowledging him to take it off. She felt Naru's hands sliding down her long slender legs with her pajama and underwear, the feeling sent shivers down her spine. Mai blushed furiously when she felt the breeze coming from her open window. She tried to cover herself but before she could do so she felt Naru's lips traveling down from her collarbone to the valley between her mounds.

Mai couldn't help but shiver at the sensation she was feeling. When Naru licked one of Mai's nipples, she moaned his name, "Mmmm.. Na-Naru.." He sucked and bit it while his other hand played with the other one. After a few minutes she switched mounds and did the same thing.

Once he was done, he licked his way down to her navel. Mai's hands were busy playing around with Naru's hair, so when Naru spread her legs and licked her clit, she almost yelped.

Naru licked it once again, earning a louder moan from Mai. He stopped and started nibbling around her inner thighs, teasing her. Every time he passed her womanhood, he blows air in it, making her shiver in delight.

"Naru.. Please.." Mai begged.

"Please what?" he asked and licked her wet folds.

"I.. I need you.. Please.."

Naru kissed her lips first before devouring her. Naru licked and sucked on her clit, making her moan his name louder than before. Mai held on to Naru, pushing him closer and deeper. Naru parted her folds with his index and middle finger and plunge his tongue inside her.

"Naru!" she screamed.

Naru smirked as he continued on lapping at her juices. After a short moment, Naru stopped and gave Mai a peck before plunging his middle finger inside her. Mai arched and tossed her head to the side, gripping the bed sheet for dear life. Naru pumped his finger in and out, slowly, then he added another finger and increased his pace while biting on her clit.

A sensation was building on the pit of Mai's stomach, she was close. "Naru.. I'm.."

Naru stopped what he was doing, leaving Mai disappointed. He took off the rest of his clothing and positioned himself on top of her. When Mai felt the tip of his long thick shaft on her entrance, she couldn't help but moan. Before entering her, Naru said, "It's going to hurt, gomen." Mai answered by giving him a kiss.

They were making out when Naru slowly enter her. She was tight, tight enough to make him cum on the spot. When he felt the barrier inside, he looked at her, he saw her nod and then he thrust inside, breaking the barrier between them.

Mai yelped in pain but Naru captured her swollen lips to help her deal with it. After a few minutes of making out, he felt her grind her hips and knew that she was ready. He got his shaft out except for the head and started grinding on her. Mai moaned, but it wasn't enough.

"Naru please! Stop teasing.. Mmm.. Just.. Do.. It already"

Naru answered by quickly slamming his cock back in, catching her off guard. She felt pleasure, there wasn't any pain left. He started slowly but increased his speed by the minute.

"Fas..." Mai said in between moans.

Naru went fast, Mai wasn't able to keep with him. When he felt her walls tightening against his throbbing cock, he shifted their position, making Mai ride him. She rode fast and every time she comes down, he thrusts his hips upwards, making him go deeper.

"N-Naru.. I'm cumming.." with one last thrust, hitting a wall inside, Mai came followed by Naru, releasing his seeds inside her.

Mai was exhausted and she fell on top of him. Carefully, Naru laid her down on the bed as he slowly lipped out of her and laid next to her. He pulled the covers up and felt Mai snuggling closer to him. In less than 5 minutes, he fell asleep.

Mai woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. She then felt pain between her legs and she also felt someone moved under her. When she opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Naru's face. He was asleep. She looked down on herself and found out that she was naked and so was Naru.

'Did we do what I think we did?' she thought.

Mai then heard a knock on the door.

'Shit'

Mai scampered to get dress, not bothering if Naru wakes up, as the knocking increased.

"Mai-chan? Are you there?"

Before Mai opened the door, she looked back at Naru, hoping that he's still asleep, and he was.

Mai opened the door, but not all the way, and saw Bou-san holding Naru's blazers.

"Mai, was Naru here last night?" he asked.

"H-hai, but he left early" Mai didn't know that Bou-san saw Naru's pants and shirt discarded on the floor.

"Oh, alright. Well breakfast is ready" he informed, trying to hold back the smirk forming on his lips.

"Hai! I'll be down in a minute" she said and closed the door, locking it.

She went over to Naru and woke him up.

"Naru, wake up!" she said, shaking him in the process.

He opened his eyes and groaned as a full force of headache hit him. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Around 9:30-ish"

Naru's eyes widened, ignoring the headache, stood up. He forgot that was naked and only realized it when he saw Mai blushed. He quickly got himself dressed then.

"Mai.. About last night.."

"Don't worry, nobody will know" she answered him with a hint of sadness, but she tried hiding it.

There was another knock on the door, Mai motioned for Naru to hide.

"Mai, come on" Bou-san said as she opened the door.

"I'll be down in a minute"

Before Bou-san leave, he turned back and said, "Tell Naru as well." He was smirking as he walked down the hallway, he was going to give Mai one hell of a day.

Mai closed the door and saw Naru fixing himself on her full body mirror. He turned towards her and said, "I'll see in breakfast" and left.

Mai stood there, shocked. She knew that there'll be teasing coming from Bou-san once Naru leaves and she wasn't ready it. Then something came to her mind. She ran to the bathroom and looked for something in the trashcan, she didn't find it.

"Unprotected.." she whispered, wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>So they were unprotected but so were Naru and the little heiress. What if they both get pregnant? What will Naru do?<p>

Reviews? Comments? Corrections?

Next Chapter: A Plot to Keep Him


	12. A Plot to Keep Him

Hey guys! How's everyone doing? I'm doing fine! Anyway, it's been like a week since the last time I updated. Since I'm going to a football tomorrow, Temple vs. PSU, I won't be able to update so here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: A Plot To Keep Him<p>

It's been a week since the intimate encounter with Naru. Mai haven't heard anything from him since then. She thought that he was just busy with work but when she saw the news about the engagement with Dubois René, she knew that what happened to them was truly a mistake. She delayed the treatment scheduled for her, since she doesn't know if she's pregnant or not. She doesn't want risking the life of the baby she's having if she was pregnant. Bou-san and Ayako knew what happened and they both understand her reasons but they were worried since Mai looks weaker than before.

A month has passed and Mai started showing some pregnancy symptoms like morning sickness and cravings. She was scheduled to meet with a doctor that day and she was excited to hear if what she thought was true.

Naru picked up his fiancé at the Dubois company. She was scheduled for an appointment today. René was pregnant, she said so. He hated the fact that she's pregnant since that means that there's no getting out of the worthless marriage. She also forbade him to contact Mai and her friends until after the wedding. Usually, Naru wouldn't do it but he was forced by a threat. René swore that she will herself the baby if he doesn't do what she told him to do. So here he was following her around.

Mai waited outside the doctor's office with Ayako. Both girls were excited hoping that the news is good. Ayako, happy and excited for Mai, is more worried about Mai's health since she lost weight for the past month and she became weaker. Mai, being herself, pretended that it was nothing. The door to the office opened and out came René followed by Naru.

When Mai looked up, she gasped and her eyes widened. Naru was shocked to see Mai as well. René, being her self-centered self, said, "Noll-chan, why don't we start buying some baby supplies, ne?" Naru just nodded in reply, ignoring the dirty look that Ayako was giving him. Before they leave, Ayako stood up, blocking their way and said, "Mai-chan, come on. We don't want the doctor waiting. Besides, we want to hear the good news right?" Naru looked at Ayako then at Mai, he was confused. When the doctor called in Mai, she looked at Naru and smiled at him. "Congratulations!" she said and went in.

Later that day, Mai and Ayako went shopping for the baby. Ayako has a hunch that it's going to be a girl and so did Mai. But they bought neutral colored things first, just in case the baby was a boy. Bou-san met up with them at the mall and carried some of the stuffs.

"Say, Mai" Bou-san started as they waited for Ayako to come back from the bathroom.

"Yes, Bou-san?"

"You're getting weak, don't you think it's time to get the treatment?" he asked.

Mai shook her head and told him, "I don't want to risk it, Bou-san, it could hurt my baby"

"I understand that, but your life is at stake here"

"My baby's life is important, Bou-san, I've had 16 years of my life already and if I take that risk just to save myself, I don't think I can live with that. Knowing that I killed my own child for my own life. Don't you think that's savage?"

Bou-san couldn't argue with that, knowing Mai she will do what she think and know is right, even if it means risking her life. He sighed, a reply of defeat.

"Alright, we'll let you do it. But promise me, at least, that you'll start treatment right after-"

"Yes, Bou-san, don't worry" Mai smiled at him.

After Naru dropped of René, she instantly called one of her friends and gossiped.

"Antoinette" she said.

The said girl answered, "Now what?"

"Remember the hot supermodel guy at the ball last month?" she asked.

"Yes, René. What about him?"

"I think, I'm pregnant with his child"

"His what? Did you tell him? What about Oliver?"

"No, silly. Why would I? It's the only reason why Noll is with me. Do you honestly think that I'm going to let him know that? But I have a problem.."

"What is it?"

"Remember the girl that I told you about?"

"The brown haired Japanese girl?"

"Yes, that one. Well I think she's pregnant"

"So?"

"Don't you get it, Antoinette?"

René was inside her room now, she sat down on the bed and checked her nails.

"No, I don't, René"

"During the ball, Noll left a few minutes after the engagement. When he came back, his clothes was a mess, he was a mess! I only heard that through my father talking to his father"

"And?"

"He probably went to that girl's house and you know!"

"Well, René, I don't know what to tell you. If he did sleep with her and she is pregnant with his child then the only option you have is to tell him the truth"

René stood up, holding her phone aggressively and threw a pillow across the room.

"Are you mad? I would never do a such a thing! I will not let that girl have my Noll-chan!" she hung up and fell on the bed, frustrated.

When Naru got home, he went straight to his room and thought about his encounter with Mai. Why would she be there? An appointment for what? What good news? All this questions kept popping up. He got frustrated and decided to call his assistant, Lin.

"Lin" he said through the phone. "Find any medical information for Taniyama Mai"

"Oliver, is this a background information?" the man asked on the other line.

"Just do it"

"Alright, I'll let you know in two weeks or so"

"Two weeks?"

"Just to remind you, Oliver, I'm on my vacation granted by your parents for 2 months. Two weeks is the fastest I could do it"

Naru sighed and said, "Alright, two weeks"

Naru hung up and decided that it's getting late, so he went to bed.

Ayako decided to make every medical record of Mai be private and confidential. Knowing Naru, she knows that he will do everything to get any information about Mai. The best she could do is to make sure that all the hospital that has Mai's record will be informed of this. She's a doctor herself and knows how much a doctor-patient confidentiality is important for any person. After she was assured by the hospitals, she smiled. 'No way, Naru. You're not going to know anything about Mai' she thought and had a smirk on her face.

That night, after dinner, Mai was watching the news when she suddenly felt dizzy. She decided to walk to the study, where Ayako was at. She steadied herself and walked down the hallway. She assisted herself with the wall and walked very slowly. When she opened the door she looked at Ayako and fainted.

Ayako was doing some paper works when she heard the door open, she thought it was Bou-san but when she looked up she saw Mai. She was about to say something but she almost screamed her lungs off when Mai fainted.

"Mai!"

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Who hates miss self-centered French girl? I do! What's going to happen to Mai?<p>

Will that event be a life changing decision? Will she give up her child's life for hers?

Comments? Reviews? Ideas? Corrections? Please do so, so I can be a much better writer!

Next Chapter: Their Lives in Danger


	13. Their Lives in Danger

Hey guys! Here's a short chapter that I did right after I got home from the football game. Unfortunately, we lost. But oh well.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Their Lives in Danger<p>

Mai's dream..

Mai found herself in a white void, she didn't want to panic since it will affect her baby. She looked around but found nobody. She sighed and sat down on what seemed to be a floor. She closed her eyes for a few minutes but then heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and looked behind her and saw..

"N-Naru?" she asked.

"I wish I was that little brother of mine" he said. He held his hand out and she took it. He helped her up.

"So, you're not Naru?"

"No. I'm his brother, Gene"

"Really? Are you two like twins?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah" he answered, thinking, 'No wonder Noll keeps calling her idiot'

"Well, Gene, what exactly are we doing here?"

Gene looked at her and took her hand. "No matter what, don't let go" he told her. She nodded in reply.

A strong wind passed her, pushing her back a little. By the time she opened her eyes, she found herself and Gene in a cemetery. She saw a woman walking towards a tombstone. She had the same colored hair but it was longer. The woman was followed by a couple, who looked so much like Ayako and Bou-san.

"What are we doing here? Who's that?" she asked Gene.

"Why don't you check it out for yourself, I'll wait here"

She levitated towards the back of the woman. When she looked down at the tombstone she gasped. Tears flowed down her cheeks. On the tombstone was written 'Taniyama Yuki.'

"No.. No.." she whispered. When she looked back, she found Ayako and Bou-san looking a little bit older, and Ayako looking pregnant.

"Mai" Ayako said. The woman crouching down on the grass looked at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. "It's been 5 years.." Ayako said and knelt down.

"I know.. But.. I miss her.. I can't b-believ-ve I k-killed her.." the older Mai sobbed.

"You didn't Mai, you did what you have to do"

"I had a choice!" she said, her voice getting louder.

The younger Mai found herself being hugged by Gene. She cried on his chest, hard.

"Come on, I need to show you one more thing" he whispered. Mai nodded.

When Mai opened her eyes once again, she found herself on the same place but something was different. It was Fall and the cherry blossoms were falling down the trees. She looked around and saw a little girl, about 3 years old, running towards the same spot of the tombstone that she saw earlier. The little girl had a black, much like Naru's or Gene's, and it was shoulder length. Two small ponytail was poking out of her well done hair. "Otosan! Hurry up!" the little girl called out. She followed the girl's gaze and found..

"Naru?" she said more to herself.

"Yuki, be careful" he said but then the said girl tripped. Naru ran up to her and checked her. "I'm okay!" she chirped.

Mai followed them, watching them closely. She took notes on how Naru's cold demeanor changed. He smiled a lot as well. "Otosan, tell me more about okasan" the girl said as she sat down in front of the tombstone.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Naru asked, taking a seat next her, putting the bouquet of red roses down.

"How does okasan looks like?" the girl asked curiously.

"Well, she looks just like you but with a brown hair. You have her eyes you know" he said.

Mai then noticed that Yuki does have her eyes"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Otosan.." the girl said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How did okasan died?" she asked looking up to her father.

Naru sat her on his lap and hugged her.

"She wanted to have you, she wanted for you to live" he said.

"Did she ever see me?"

"She did, Yuki"

"Did she love me?" she looked up again.

"More than anything" he managed to say as tears threatening to fall down. He hugged the girl tighter and looked up at the blue clear sky.

Mai cried, but it was tears of happiness. She looked behind her and found Gene. She smiled at him, he smiled in return. "Ready to wake up?" he asked. She just nodded.

Ayako was worried sick when Mai was in a coma state for 3 days. Bou-san was worried as well. The diagnosis didn't show anything except for the signs of leukemia. Her brain activity was great and her vital signs were good. But they didn't know what was wrong with her. Then one afternoon, while Ayako was arranging the new bouquet of assorted flowers that she bought on the vase, Mai stirred. Ayako hurried beside her and watched her flutter her eyes.

"Mai?" she said.

Mai looked around and saw Ayako.

"Hey.."

"I'll call the doctor, alright?" Mai just nodded in reply. A few minutes later, Ayako came back with the doctor.

"Hi, Taniyama-san" the young doctor said.

Mai smiled.

"I don't have much to say but your body is failing on you. You and your child's life are in danger but you have two options here. Have bone marrow transplant then chemotherapy or just have a bone marrow since you're pregnant. But just getting bone marrow will not assure that you will live leukemia free. It may lengthen your life but it won't be long" he started.

Mai just nodded again.

"Also, because you're carrying a child it may be harder for your body to function. You may experience days when you're weak but it's going to be normal for your state. So what's your decision?"

Mai looked at Ayako and she just nodded towards Mai, telling her that she'll have her back whatever she chose.

"Just the bone marrow.."

"Are you sure about this, Taniyama-san?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I don't want to endanger my child" she explained.

"Alright, we'll schedule it as soon as possible. I'll have you out here later today" he said and left.

Ayako turned to her and asked, "Mai, are you sure?"

Mai just nodded, and said, "Yeah, I don't regret anything"

"Alright, I have your back. Bou-san and I will be there for you"

"I know, arigato, Ayako"

* * *

><p>What will happen then? Mai saw 2 scenes from the future and she obviously chose the second one but what if Naru gets a hint about her condition?<p>

What will little miss French girl do later on?

Reviews? Comments? Corrections? Please do so!

Next Chapter: 5th Month


	14. 5th Month

Hey guys!

Sorry for the late update, I've been very busy with my English paper and anatomy lab test. College is horrible, too much studying.

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: 5th Month<p>

It was Mai's fifth month of pregnancy and boy is she getting big. Mai's stomach was rounder and bigger since she's in the middle of her second trimester. She looked healthy but the truth was that she lost more weight than gain it. She's been prescribed with different vitamins and other pills to take since most of the nutrients from the foods that she ate goes to her baby. Ayako and Bou-san took care of her as if she was their own child but one person was missing…

"Naru" she sighed. She was reading the newspaper when she saw the headline. 'Dubois & Shibuya Wedding in 7 months' it said. There was also a picture of Naru and René. They were in a formal party. René was wearing red a baby doll gown that showed off her growing stomach while Naru was wearing a classic black tuxedo. His left arm was wrapped around her waist protectively and both of them were smiling.

"At least he's happy" Mai murmured to herself. She then heard the front door open, when she went to see who it was, she saw Ayako carrying a luggage. Ayako was a month pregnant with Bou-san's child. They got married about 2 months ago.

"Ayako, how was your trip?" Mai asked, helping her with the luggage. Ayako visited her parents in Nagasaki while Bou-san had a gig in South Korea.

"It was alright, how are you, Mai-chan?" Ayako said and plopped down on the couch, caressing her growing baby bump. Mai sat next to her, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"It was too quiet without you two, but.."

"But what? Did any of my maids gave you trouble?" Ayako said.

"No, no.. they were actually really nice"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm having a baby girl!" Mai squeaked.

Ayako's eyes widened with a growing smile on her face.

"No way!"

"Yes way! I went to the doctor about 2 days ago for a check up and they found out through ultrasound that I'm having a girl!" Mai explained.

Ayako hugged her tightly but gently since both were pregnant.

"We should celebrate" Ayako suggested.

"How?" both looked at each other and in unison, "Shopping!"

After months of background information about Mai, Naru did not find any single thing on her, as if everything were blocked from him. He sighed and slumped back down on his office chair. It was past lunch time and he still didn't eat. When he was about to stand up from his chair and get lunch, his trustworthy assistant came in.

"I have something on Mai" the Chinese man said. Lin handed him a folder and waited for his reply.

"Mai had a bone marrow transplant?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It seems to be, 2 months ago, that is" Lin answered.

Naru stood up from his chair, took his jacket and left, Lin followed behind him. Naru called his secretary and said, "Cancel all my appointments for today, I have something important to deal with him." Naru got onto his limo followed by Lin and ordered the driver to the Matsuzaki residence.

Mai and Ayako was on the car, turning to the corner where Ayako's house was located. When they turned, they saw a limo parked not far away and on the front door was Naru, waiting impatiently. Ayako and Mai got outside the car and looked at each other. Lin came up behind Mai and said, "Noll wants to talk to you, alone."

Mai startled and gasped. "Damn it Lin, do you want me to give birth right now?"

Lin's eyes narrowed down on her stomach and widened in surprise when he saw that she was pregnant.

"What does he want to talk about?" Ayako asked.

"Matsuzaki-san, that would be none of your business" he answered.

Mai gave her a smile and walked towards where Naru was, leaving Ayako and Lin behind.

"Hey" Mai said as she approach Naru, no reply.

"Uhh, what brings you here?" she asked, she was answered by a folder being handed to her. She opened it read the files, eyes widening in shock.

"I-I can explain" she started.

"Can you? Can you explain to me why you got a bone marrow transplant 2 months ago?" he asked, anger started to seep in. He scanned her from head to toe and noticed her big round stomach, 'She's big, like René' he thought.

"Y-you're pregnant?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Hai.." she weakly answered.

"Naru, about the transplant, I did because-"

"Who's is it?" he asked again. Mai was confused. "W-what?"

"Who's the father, Mai?"

Mai didn't know what to say, should she tell him or not? What about Dubois-san and their child? She looked at him and saw anger in his eyes.

"Who!" he yelled.

After hearing Naru yell at Mai, Ayako rushed to her side for comfort.

"It's not of your business, Shibuya-san" Ayako told him. "Now please.. Mai needs to rest"

"I'm not leaving until she tells me"

"Don't make me call the police, Shibuya-san. You may be rich but you're just another citizen of Japan what you're doing now is trespassing and harassment. You can be subjected into prison for at least 2 years"

"Ayako, please, I'll tell him" Mai said.

Ayako looked at Mai and saw her sad expression, "Mai.."

"Naru.." Mai started, she then took a deep breath and said, "It's not you."

She pushed passed him and went inside the house, Ayako followed after telling Naru, "You heard her. You can leave now."

Ayako went to Mai's bedroom and saw her crying on the floor beside her bed. She sat next her and hugged her, whispering soothing words in the process.

"Shh.. It's alright, Mai" Ayako whispered.

"I.. I lied to him" Mai said in between sobs.

"It's for the best"

* * *

><p>What do you think? I know some characters may be OOC but they have too since if they don't.. well they wouldn't fit in the story.. Sorry.<p>

Reviews? Comments? Corrections? Thanks guys! I appreciate your time for reading this and reviewing it. I check my mail daily for any updates or just anything!

Next Chapter: Trouble with René


	15. Trouble with René

Hey guys! Here's a quick short chapter before I lose the paper where I wrote this during my College Algebra class. It's not much but hopefully you'll like it!

:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Trouble with René<p>

Mai was now in the middle of her 3rd trimester. The incident with Naru was forgotten months ago. Mai's health didn't improve even with the bone marrow transplants every 2 months. If any, she has gotten worst. If she wasn't feeling well, she's bed ridden that lasts from 2 days up to a week. But the good news was that the baby seems to be healthy.

Naru's fiancé, René, has gotten worst, attitude wise. She's been moody and bitchy for most of the days. Naru's lucky enough to have his assistant lie to her, telling her that he has an important meeting whenever she needed him. Naru didn't bother with Mai. He believed that she didn't want him in her life anymore. Being himself, he ignored it and went on with his unfortunate life.

One beautiful day in Tokyo, Ayako took Mai baby clothes shopping. The mall was not crowded because it was weekday. The mall was big, but it wasn't big enough for them. That very same day, René met up with a couple of her friends when she heard a couple of girls talking.

"Say, Mai-chan.." one of the voice said.

"Yeah?"

René recognized the voices and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Naru needs to know about your child when you have her" the first voice said.

René took a peek around the corner and saw Mai and the red head from the party months ago waiting for their food to be served. She also noticed how big Mai's stomach was. 'She's as big as I am' she thought.

"He'll know eventually" Mai answered Ayako's statement.

"Eventually? Mai, Naru has a right for that child as well" Ayako said.

'Noll's child?' René growled.

"I know, Ayako.. But if he finds out about it now, he'll know my condition and we both know that I don't want that to happen" Mai explained.

"I know that, but.."

"We'll take later, ok? Anyway, I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back in a few"

René followed her to the restroom and waited for her to finish before she make her move. Once Mai was out of the stall, she instantly grabbed a bunch of her hair and pulled her closer. She tightened her grip on Mai's hair, making her hissed in pain.

"Remember me?" René asked, pulling her hair harder. Mai groaned and tried clawing her hand away. "I asked you, you insolent little whore!" René yelled at her ear. Mai looked at her attacker and noticed her reddish her and her intimidating eyes.

"Dubois-san?" Mai managed to whisper.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner" René said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Mai asked, trying to break free from her grip.

"Hmmm.. What do I want? Well I just want you and your filthy child out of Naru's life"

"We're not even-" Mai wanted to argue.

"Shut it! I heard what you and little Miss Fake-Red-Head were talking about"

"I'm not planning to-"

"Well of course not.." René started as she pull Mai towards the sink, in front of the mirror.

"But do you think my pretty face trusts your ugly face?" René continued, making her look towards the mirror. Mai noticed how beautiful René was. Luscious lips, soft curled red hair, bright green eyes, freckles on the bridge of her nose, heart shaped face, and bright smile.

"Dubois-san.."

René pulled her away from the mirror and pushed her to the wall, she yelped in pain.

"You know, Mai, you're pretty. Pretty for a commoner that is. It would be a shame if your little baby won't live to see that" René said. She then pushed Mai towards one of the stall and dunked her head in, drowning her. Mai flailed her hands around for help or something. After few grueling seconds, René pulled her back and threw her on the ground. Mai, instinctively, wrapped her hands around her stomach, protecting her child. She fell on her side with a loud groan.

René walked beside her and stared at the battered Japanese girl. She suddenly kicked Mai on her stomach, even though Mai had her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, she still felt the pain. René then stomped on her 3 times, making Mai curl into a ball. She smirked when she saw blood running down on Mai's legs. She then left with a grin on her.

* * *

><p>Poor Mai! What's going to happen to her baby? Will Ayako arrive in time? Will René be arrested?<p>

Reviews? Comments? Corrections? Feel free to do that. Thanks!

Next Chapter: Taniyama Yuki


	16. Taniyama Yuki

Hey guys! Here's another quick chapter before I go to bed, well, before I go on POTTERMORE! I love it a lot.

I love you guys for hating on René. Hehe, I based her character on this girl I know from school. It's not that I hate her or anything but she's annoying me.

Anyway enjoy! Thanks for reviews guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Taniyama Yuki<p>

Ayako waited for Mai, she was taking too long. If she was doing number 2 it was still too long. She decided to go to the restroom to check if she was alright. On her way there, she bumped onto René but she didn't recognized her. René waited for Ayako to enter the restroom, hear what she'll say and maybe see her face if she had the chance.

When Ayako opened the door, she saw Mai lying on the floor, bleeding. "Mai!" she yelled. She ran up to her and checked her. She noticed a bunch of hairs on the floor, her soaked face, and bruises on her arm. Ayako took her phone out and call for an ambulance.

"Operator""I need help! My friends bleeding and she's 8 months pregnant!" Ayako yelled on the phone.

"Calm down, miss.."

"How the heck am I suppose to calm down? If she doesn't get treatment soon her baby will die!"

"Where are you?"

"We're in the restroom, second floor near the Forever 21 store at Fujioka Mall"

"Alright, we'll send an ambulance right away"

As soon as the operator hung up, she looked at Mai and saw her paling face. Mai was looking at Ayako, one of her hands was on her belly while the other was cupped between Ayako's hands. Ayako noticed her hand trembling with fear.

"Who did this to you, Mai?" Ayako asked, trying not to cry.

"Du-Dubois-san" Mai whispered.

"Dubois-san? René?" Mai nodded weakly in reply.

"That bitch will pay"

Ayako then heard footsteps, a lot of them, heading towards the bathroom. The door swung open and paramedics were there. They had a gurney with them. They carefully lifted Mai on the gurney, Ayako still holding their hand as they jogged to the elevator. A lot of people were watching them and one of them was René.

She was smirking, trying to hold off her laugh. She saw how much blood Mai lost and knew that the baby wouldn't survive unless a miracle happens. She almost laughed when she saw Ayako's face. 'That's what you get' she thought and left to meet with her friends.

Mai was rushed to the ER once they arrived at the nearest hospital, Ayako called Bou-san right after she was forced to stay.

"Bou.."

"Ayako, what's wrong?"

"It's Mai.."

Ayako explained what happened to her, well what she saw. Bou-san was furious on the other end of the call. Ayako could tell that he was packing up some of his things from work to go to the hospital already.

Mai's eyes flickered when a sudden flash of lights appeared above her. She then saw an oxygen mask pulled over her face. She was losing consciousness that second but she didn't want. She fought over the feeling and stayed awake. "Can you hear me?" someone said to her. She nodded. "Can you deliver the baby?" She was confused on what they meant but she just nodded. "I want you to push hard when I say push alright?" Another nod. It was too late for her to have a C-section, if she did the baby will not make it. They had no choice but to deliver it naturally without any anesthesia. "Ready?" she heard, she nodded.

"Push!"

Mai groaned and pushed. She felt searing pain down on her womanhood and knew that the baby was coming. She took a deep breath and looked at the doctor. "Great, I can the head now"

"Push!"

She groaned and pushed harder with a scream. Mai felt like someone was tearing up her womanhood and she couldn't take it anymore, it hurts. 'The sooner my baby's out the better' she thought.

"Push!"

She pushed harder and felt something came out of her. The doctor had the baby on her arms and pulled out the feet. Mai watched them as they cut the umbilical cord and took the baby away. "W-where.. Are you.. Taking her?" Mai asked, gasping.

"We have to check her vitals and the development of her organs, Taniyama-san" one of the nurses said. Mai plopped back down on the bed, but before she passed out a nurse asked, "What do you want to call her?"

"Y-Yuki.. Taniyama Yuki" Mai answered and darkness came over her.

Mai woke up 2 days after she gave birth. She didn't remember anything so when she felt her stomach got smaller she freaked out. "My.. My baby.." she whimpered.

"Where's my baby?"

Ayako came in and saw Mai crying, looking at her stomach.

"Ayako, what happened to my baby? Why am I here?" she asked.

Ayako smiled and sat next to her, she hugged Mai and tried soothing her the best way she can. Bou-san came in with a wheelchair.

"Where's my baby, Ayako?"

"You want to see her?" Mai nodded. Before Mai left to see her baby, the doctor checked her up to see if everything was normal. When they had the green signal, Bou-san helped Mai to the wheelchair and wheeled her to the nursery, Ayako beside her.

They went to the nursery and turned on a hallway where Mai saw a sign saying 'Intensive Care Nursery' with an arrow under it.

Bou-san stopped at a window and had Mai face it. Mai didn't need anyone to tell her which one her baby was. The moment she laid eyes on the black haired beauty inside a neonatal incubator, she knew that she was her little Yuki. Mai was crying quietly as she watch her only daughter struggling to breathe. "H-how is she?" she asked.

"The doctor said that she's a fighter, Mai. Her lungs aren't fully developed yet so they're keeping her here for a couple of weeks"

"A- a couple of w-weeks?"

"Hai.."

"But-"

Ayako looked at her and said, "Don't worry Mai, she's just like you, a fighter"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you lost a lot of blood when a vein burst while you were giving birth, but you're still here" Ayako explained and smiled. Mai just nodded. With one last look at her struggling child, Mai smiled, 'You'll be fine, Yuki, we'll be together soon' she thought.

* * *

><p>Aww.. Poor baby Yuki.. René bashing on the next chapter!<p>

Reviews? Comments? Corrections? Ideas?

Next Chapter: Off to France


	17. Off to France

What's up guys! Here's another quick chapter for you. I don't know if it's really a René bashing but I tried.

Enjoy! Thanks for the comments and the ideas. I'll surely incorporate them in the best way that I could in the story.

*Note*

Luella is also Izayoi. Refer to chapter 7 if you're confused.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Off to France<p>

Naru was suspicious of how René acted for the past week. She was more happy and less bitchy when she got home from the mall a week ago. 'Something good must have happened' he thought. René thought that she got rid of Mai's baby, not once, in the week's span, did she think about any consequences.

One day, while she was reading a book in her library, someone rang the doorbell. One of the maids went to see who it was. After a minute, a blonde Japanese maid came in the library followed by two officers. One of the officers were short, he was probably in his mid 30s, black hair, and light brown eyes. The other one was taller, and much younger, he was in his early 20s.

"Dubois-san, these two officers were looking for you" the maid said.

René looked up from the book and saw the two officers standing by the doorway. She put the book down on the side table and signaled her maid to leave. As soon as the maid shut the door, René stared at them,

"What can I do for you, officers?" she said, as she cross her legs.

The older officer stepped forward and said, "We are here to interview you about Taniyama Mai and the incident on the mall a week ago."

René was surprised but she tried to hide that fact and acted as if nothing had happen, as if she was innocent.

"I'm sorry, officer.."

"Officer Matsui" the older one said.

"Officer Matsui, yes, but I was not in the mall during that incident" she excused.

Matsui signaled for his partner to step up, and he did.

"Dubois-san, this is my partner, officer Shiro" the said man nodded.

"He has something to show you"

Shiro walked over to her and pulled out an ipad and showed her a video.

"We got that from the surveillance camera at the mall. Many has identified you to be that woman beating Taniyama-san"

René watched the video and before the two officers knew it, she threw the ipad across the room and pushed them out of her mansion. "Don't you dare come back!" she yelled. She sighed and rubbed her belly before calling someone.

For the past week, Mai spent her days at the hospital, visiting her baby, watching over her. According to the reports from the doctor, her little bundle of joy was getting bigger and stronger. Ayako usually accompany her to her trips if she wasn't busy, sometimes it was Bou-san. Even with her weak body, she tried visiting her child, just to make sure that she's still breathing. Her doctor advised her to get another bone marrow then start the treatment since the baby's out already. Her answer was, "Sure, I'll do it once I know my baby is safe and that she's out of the hospital." Nobody would want to argue with her since she always follow her instinct or her heart.

One fateful day, while visiting Yuki, Mai and Ayako bumped onto someone.

"Gomen" Mai apologized.

"Mai-chan?" when Mai looked up she saw..

"Izayoi-san?"

She was the crushed onto a bear hug, Ayako snickering behind her.

"It's been so long, Mai-chan! I missed you a lot!" the woman said.

"H-hai… I-"

"Wait, what are you two doing here?" Luella asked as she let Mai go.

As if on cue, a nurse came out carrying Yuki. She was standing behind Mai, waiting for the girls to finish talking.

"Uhm, Taniyama-san?" the nurse asked.

Mai turned and saw her Yuki looking at her. "Yuki!" she squealed. The nurse handed the baby to her and left. The baby cooed once she felt her mothers embrace and started waving her hand. "Isn't she energetic" Ayako commented. Mai turned and said, "Yuki-chan, this is my friend, Izayoi-san." The baby looked at Luella and cooed. That was when Luella noticed the baby's deep black hair and pale skin. The shape of her eyes were just like Naru's but the eye color was Mai's. 'Could it be?' she thought.

Luella leaned towards the baby and played with her. "Aren't you beautiful" she said. Mai smiled as watch her daughter's grandmother play with her. Ayako smiled as well.

"Where you going now, Mai?" Luella asked.

"Oh, we're bringing her home" she said happily.

"Just now?"

"Hai"

"Why?"

Mai explained the incident but left René out, since she didn't want to cause Naru anymore problem, and she didn't want René to find out that her baby was alive.

While they were walking out of the hospital, Ayako got the car as Luella and Mai waited.

"Mai, tell me, is Noll the father?" Luella asked not looking at her.

Mai's head turned towards her, she didn't want to lie to her, she's been so good and she helped her a lot. So..

"H-hai…" she answered weakly.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to ruin his family with Dubois-san"

"But-"

"Please Izayoi-san, don't tell him.." she begged. Luella looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes.

"Alright, in one condition"

"Yes"

"I'll visit every weekend" she smiled.

Mai nodded and gave her a small hug since Yuki was still in her arms.

René was packing up some clothes when her mother came in the room.

"René dear, why are you packing?"

"It's none of your business, mother" she said. She took out more clothes from her closet and dumped them on her suitcase.

"René…"

"Shut it, mother!"

"René! That's not a way to speak to your mother!" a voice from the doorway said.

René turned and saw her father with anger in his face. She ignored him and continued packing.

"I've received a call from Officer Matsui earlier today" her father started.

"What did you do to Taniyama-san?"

"Nothing!" she answered and dumped more clothes on her bag.

Her father grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He was gripping her shoulders hard. "You're hurting me" she whined.

"Answer me!" René looked up to her father's eyes and saw anger. She's always been afraid of her father when he was mad, ever since she was little.

"I… I found out that she was carrying Noll's child… and… and… I had to get rid of it" she said. She then felt a hard slap on her left cheek.

"René Francesca Dubois, weren't you thinking?" her father yelled. By now, her mother was right beside her, caressing her.

"Father! I had to do it for child's sake!" she yelled at him.

"I thought you better than that!"

"If you were in my position you would understand, but you're not! So let me leave and get Noll so we can fly to France!" she yelled, tears running down her face.

Naru was in his office when René entered it. She was happy at the same time afraid. 'Afraid of what?' he thought. She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Noll, I booked a flight for us to France in an hour" she said. "Without my consent?" Naru asked.

"It was a surprise, since tomorrow is you're birthday" she told him.

"What if I want to stay?"

"Well, you're things are packed already, it's on the limo waiting for us outside. And I wanted to have our baby there" she whined.

Naru sighed and just nodded. Every time she whines it gives him a headache.

"Alright, give me ten minutes" René squealed in delight.

After a long flight to France, they finally arrived. They were in a private jet, René called in earlier that day, after the officer left. They rode a limo down to the city and out. They were just a mile or two south of the city where a big Victorian house was located. Before getting out of the limo, Naru received a message from Japan. His eyes widened in anger and looked at René who was out of the car already.

"René, come back in" the said girl came in and closed the door.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Mai?" he asked. She was surprised and shrugged it off.

"She deserved it" she then received a slap her right cheek. She looked at Naru and saw anger in his eyes.

"Oh, so now you're on her side? I'm your fiancé, Noll" she argued.

"it's not about picking side, it's about what you did wrong!" he yelled.

"I had to do that to keep you!"

"Keep from what?"

"If Mai gives birth you'll-" she stopped herself before she spills anything else.

"I'll what?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me!"

"I said it's nothing, Noll!" René yelled at him.

"Don't make me, René. You know what I can do"

"You'll do that to your child?" she said, looking down at her stomach.

"Yes"

"Fine"

Naru's eyes darkened, his pupil was dilating and before René knew it she was being choked.

"Tell me" Naru growled at her.

René was losing air and she didn't have any choice.

"She's… carrying… you're child" she gasped. Naru stopped and looked at her.

"Well, WAS carrying you're child. It's probably dead by now" she smirked. Naru slapped her hard and her face hit the window.

"I'm going back and don't you dare follow me!" he ordered.

René smirked again and said, "Too bad, Noll, No pilot or airport will take you. I've ordered to have stay in this country until I say so"

Before she knew it, she was slapped and thrown out of the car and on the ground. She was in so much pain and she was…

"I-I'm bleeding…" she managed to say.

Naru realized what he did and hurried her to the hospital.

'Forgive me, Mai…" he thought.

* * *

><p>So.. Naru's stuck in France. René's having a baby. Naru beat her up in some way.. Luella found out about Yuki.. What's going to happen?<p>

Reviews? Comments? Tips? Ideas? Corrections? Feel free to do so.

Next Chapter: Deathbed


	18. Deathbed

Sorry for the lat update guys! I've been so busy with my classes since I had lecture and lab tests one after the other for the past 2 weeks. Anyway I'm uploading 3 chapters by tonight. Look out for that.

Here's a short one, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Deathbed<p>

Luella was surprised when she found out that that her son went to France with René without letting her know when she got home. She told her husband about their adorable little granddaughter, Yuki. She showed him a picture of Yuki and his first expression was "She looks just like Noll except the eye color."

"Isn't she adorable? She's such a sweetheart and she's very energetic, just like Mai" Luella told him. Martin looked at her, confused. So she told him the whole story and he understood. Before leaving for dinner, he asked his wife "Does he know?" She shook her head in reply.

For the past two weeks, Luella visits Mai to help and play with Yuki. She also informed Mai about Naru. She noticed how Mai just shrugged it off and smiled at her. One gloomy and rainy day, Mai felt dizzy and she felt something running down her nose. She looked in front of the mirror and saw blood, she wiped it off. She was carrying Yuki at that time so she slowly walk towards the living room, where Luella was waiting with Ayako. She handed Yuki to Luella and fainted just as she let go of Yuki. Both Ayako and Luella called out her name in panic. The last thing that Mai saw Luella's and Ayako's terrified faces.

After René gave birth, Naru never had the chance to see his child. The only thing he knew was that it was a girl and her name was Celeste. For some unknown reason, René kept the baby to herself. He didn't care at first but noticed how she tried avoiding describing Celeste to him. For those past week, he told his mother about Mai and the child. Luella sent him a picture of Yuki and he was glad to see what she looked like. He agreed to his mother that Yuki looked just like him. Pale skin, dark hair, eye shape, and the shape of her face. The only thing that was not taken from him was the eye color, it was Mai's. Every time he looks at her, he sees Mai.

One night, he decided that it was time for him to see his child with René so he planned something. He was waiting for her at the dinning hall for dinner, he set an alarm on his phone just before she arrived. His plan: alarm went off, pretend it was from work, walk out of the dinning hall, and sneak to Celeste's room. Once René arrived, he pretended that he was interested on what she was telling him. In less than 5 minutes, his phone went off. René looked at him and he said, "Work." She nodded in reply and continued eating. Naru sneaked towards the room and opened the door to it.

The room was pink and white. Furniture matched and there were a lot of stuffed toys. Across the room was the crib. He walked towards the crib and he was shocked when he saw Celeste. The baby was blonde and it was curly. Celeste opened her eyes and Naru saw that it wasn't blue or green, it was grey. He heard someone gasped behind him and saw René looking at him. "I can explain" she started. "I had blonde hair and I just dyed it." Naru raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Of course, two red haired couple will have a blonde haired child."

"It's my grandmother's gene" she said, taking a step towards him.

"And the eyes? I guess your grandmother has them too?"

René nodded, hoping that he'll buy her lies.

"I worked with your grandmothers back then, and I don't seem to remember that any of them has those"

"Believe me, Noll" René pleaded.

"I'll believe you" he started. René smiled.

"If I was just an ordinary man. Unfortunately for you I am not. Don't expect me to believe your lies, René. I can see them through your eyes."

René frowned and growled. Naru started walking towards the door, when he was next her, René whispered something.

"We both know that there's not getting out of here."

"Oh, yes I do. That's why I informed my assistant about the kidnapping."

"You wouldn't"

"But I did, they'll be here soon, Dubois-san. Now, if you don't want to go to jail, I suggest that you let me go""You're bluffing, Noll"

"We both know that I don't bluff." Before Naru could leave, the baby cried, earning his attention from René to Celeste. In that nick of time, René grabbed one of the table lamp nearby and hit Naru with it on the head. Naru fell on the floor and darkness overcame him.

Meanwhile, Mai was now in the hospital with Ayako and Luella. They left Yuki with Bou-san. The moment Mai fainted, Luella knew something was wrong. So after an hour of waiting for the result, Luella asked Ayako what was wrong. Ayako didn't tell her anything, she knew that Mai would want to explain it to her, or at least the doctor would.

The doctor came in with a file on his hands, Ayako and Luella eyed him, they couldn't wait any longer. The doctor sat down on an empty chair and fixed his glasses. "I'll go straight to the point, Taniyama-san is not getting any better." Luella, confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

"She's on stage 4, her body is too weak to handle any chemotherapy-"

"Stage 4 of what? What does she need chemotherapy for?" Luella interrupted. "Leukemia.." Ayako whispered. Luella gasped and looked at the doctor.

"How long does she have left?" Ayako asked.

"A week to a month. If she survives that long and strong enough for chemo, she'll have another year or two."

"Please do anything for Mai" Luella begged. The doctor nodded and left. Luella looked at Ayako for an explanation but Ayako just frowned and said, "Mai doesn't want anyone else to know, Izayoi-san." Luella sighed and looked at Mai. 'Noll needs to know' she thought.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Should I kill Mai on the next chapter or I should let Naru see Mai first before I kill her? I feel so evil.<p>

Comments? Reviews? Corrections? Questions? Ideas?

Next Chapter: Father and Daughter


	19. Father and Daughter

Here's the next chapter. It's kind a short but I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Father and Daughter<p>

Naru woke up in an unfamiliar place. There was nothing in the room but a bed, a side table, and a lamp. He looked around and saw a camera just in the corner of the ceiling near the door. 'René' he thought. The thought girl opened the door and carrying a tray of food.

"Noll-chan! You're awake. How was your sleep?" she asked gleefully. Naru eyed the door but René saw him.

"Don't even try, even if you do get out if this room you don't have any transportation from this island"

"Island?"

"Yes, Noll-chan, we're in an island. My island, just a few miles off the coast of France. Here's your lunch and eat it" she said and dropped the tray on the bed, spilling some of the water. She was about to leave but Naru managed to grab her hands and turned her to face him. "You'll tell me how to get out of here, now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Noll-chan."

Naru felt a pinch on his arm and noticed that she was injecting something in his body. Naru felt sleepy and the last thing he saw was a smirking face of René.

It's been a week since Mai was admitted to the hospital. She was in a coma state and her body was getting weaker. Everyone thought she was not going to last long, so they spent most of their time visiting Mai.

Lin, who's been assigned to deal with Mai's hospital bills, received a message from Naru a week ago. He was kidnapped by René, it said. He sent a secret squad to France to retrieve him from her clutches secretly from Luella and Martin.

Yuki's been restless for the past week. Without her mother beside her, she kept having tantrums and kept crying until she falls asleep. They wanted to bring her to the hospital but they weren't allowed since she was just a newborn. So Ayako and Luella took turns on taking care of her and sometimes Bou-san or Martin. Luella also explained to Ayako who they really were, Ayako was mad at the beginning but she understood why did that. She just hoped that Mai will find out soon so she can thank them.

René's been busy playing around with Naru. One of those days, she snatched his phone from him. Afraid that he'll find a way to contact anyone outside. She was checking his phone for anything interesting. She checked the picture app and saw a picture of a baby. She zoomed in and she almost threw his phone when she noticed that the baby was his just by looking at the face. "The baby survived?" she growled. She noticed how the baby looked so much like Naru, except for the eyes. "How?" she asked nobody. She threw the phone to the wall in anger and heard it shatter on impact. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What!" she growled.

A guard came in, worried, "Dubois-san, the island's breached""What! By who?" she practically screamed.

"We don't know"

She pushed the guard aside and hurried to Naru's "room." When she turned around a corner, just before his room, she was greeted by Naru and a dozen of guys in black suits with guns.

"I believe she's the suspect" Naru said and turned to leave.

Two of the agents grabbed René's arms and practically dragged her out. Outside, there were more than 100 agents securing the perimeter, a lot of helicopters and.. "Lin" she growled.

"Lin" she heard Naru. "Thank you." Lin just nodded in reply and followed him towards the helicopter waiting for them. Just before Naru entered he said, "Make sure she won't get away."

Naru arrived in Japan the next day. He was sent directly back to his parents' mansion. The moment he stepped inside, he was greeted by a loud cry of a baby. 'Could it be?' he thought. He followed the cry and he was lead on a balcony just outside the living room. He saw his mother trying to soothe the wailing baby on her arms.

Luella heard footsteps behind her and when she turned around she saw Naru. She smiled at him as she walked towards his way. She showed him Yuki, who stopped crying the moment she saw Naru. She eyed Naru, she's searching for something or just trying to feel something from him. Naru was surprised when Yuki's hand tried to grab him. She wasn't crying anymore, she was giggling.

"She wants you, Noll" Luella said.

He wasn't ready when Luella handed him Yuki. When Yuki felt her father's presence, she instantly snuggled closer to him and sighed as she close her eyes.

"Awe, she likes you" she giggled. Noll looked at the child in his arms and smiled.

"You know, she's pretty intelligent for a baby" Luella started.

"Hopefully that's the only thing she'll get from you, besides the look. It would be awful if she has personality as well. But I doubt that since I've seen her play-" she looked back at Naru, who, at that time, decided to take Yuki to the cherry blossom tree that he used to go with Mai.

Luella went inside to get her camera and look for Naru. Once she found him, she secretly hid behind a bush and took a picture of Naru sitting down on the trunk of the tree, soothing Yuki who started sobbing. Luella smiled at the sight and left quietly. 'I hope you're here to see this, Mai' she thought as she walk back inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? I have to kill Mai sooner or later since this is a tragedy. I have a new story on the way as well and I think it's going to be better than this one. Watch out for that.<p>

Next Chapter: Realized Feelings


	20. Realized Feelings

Here's another one :)

It's shorter but I hope you like it.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Realized Feelings<p>

Naru was informed about Mai's condition the day after he arrived from France. He was shocked and frustrated when he heard it. He blamed himself about it. How he wasn't there when she needed him the most. How he didn't realize that she was sick. All in all he blamed himself for everything that has happened to Mai. "I left her, that's why she's here" he muttered the day that he visited Mai.

Mai was still in a coma but she was stable and she was getting better a little bit. Naru never left her side except for necessities. He was there day and night, he even begged the doctors to let him stay there. He goes home once in a while to play with Yuki but besides that, he's always with Mai.

It was Mai's birthday and everyone was there to celebrate. They even snuck Yuki inside. While everyone was playing with Yuki, Mai's fingers started to move. Yuki was the first one to notice it. She started waving her hands towards Mai. When everyone looked, they saw Mai's eyes fluttering. Naru was at her side in an instance and held one her hands.

"Mai?" he asked.

Mai felt tired, she felt weak, and hungry. She heard someone call her, she tried opening her eyes, they felt heavy but she tried her best. She was greeted with a bright light, once her vision was adjusted, she saw Naru looking down at her, everyone behind him.

"Mai, how are you feeling?" he asked. She saw Ayako leave, probably to call the doctor.

"I-" she felt her throat to be dry. Naru helped her drink a glass of water, she smiled.

The doctor came in and examined her. Naru was anxious to hear what the doctor was about to say. The doctor smiled at Mai and turned to everyone.

"Taniyama-san seems to be getting better. We'll have her do some blood work and some tests and we'll take the rest of the work from the result. As for now, we'll be keeping her to examine" he said. Naru nodded and thanked him. When he turned to Mai, he smiled at the sight. Yuki was in her arms, cooing and smiling. Mai was smiling as well.

"Mai, are you hungry?" Ayako asked.

Mai looked up and nodded.

Naru examined her and felt something on his stomach. It was ache, it was not hunger. He felt happy, he felt good. 'Is this what they call love?' he thought. He noticed Mai looking at him, when he looked back he saw Yuki waving at him.

"She wants you, Naru" she said.

Luella had her video camera playing, capturing every single moment while her husband on his laptop. Ayako was talking to Bou-san. Naru took Yuki and played with her as he sat down beside Mai. They were both playing with Yuki, both smiling, they looked like a happy family. Luella took this chance to snap a photo and smiled.

Naru felt his heart beat faster when he was close to Mai, he tried to hide his blush down and he was doing it with ease. Every time Mai smiles at him he felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know how to explain it, 'Maybe this is love' he thought. Mai smiled at him again, a heartwarming smile. 'Yeah, I love her' he thought as he smiled back.

Mai's health has improved the week after she woke up. They let her go home where she can spend more time with Naru and Yuki. She's been scheduled for another bone marrow transplant and a chemotherapy later that month. She's not scared for any of those. She was excited because she knows that this will give her another chance to spend more time with Naru and Yuki. It may not be long, but it will be long enough for her.

Most of the days, she spent her time with Naru and Yuki by the cherry blossom tree. Sometimes, if she feels better, they go out to take a walk on a park or go shopping. At night, Naru would take her out on a dinner. Mai was happy. Naru was happy.

One night, Naru invited Mai out for walk in a park, just the two of them. Mai felt that something was going to happen that night. Something good. As they walked down the pathway on the park, hand-in-hand, Naru stopped at a fountain, he knelt down and said, "Mai, I know I've been a jerk to you. I wasn't there when you needed me the most but I just realized one thing when I saw you on that bed in the hospital. I realized my feelings for you. I wished that I realized it sooner so I could've spent more time with you. Mai, I love you. And I would love to spend my whole life with you. Will you, Taniyama Mai, marry this narcissistic jerk?" he asked. Mai was tearing up and she nodded. Naru pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. It wasn't big but it was beautiful. It was on a platinum band twisted like a ribbon and on top of it was the diamond. Mai was mesmerized by it. When she looked back at Naru, she smiled and said, "I love you too, Naru." Naru bent down and gave her a quick kiss. Mai smiled and hugged him.

Naru felt his phone vibrated, when he looked at it there was a text message. "We have to go" he said. "Yuki?" Mai asked. Naru just nodded. They walked back down the pathway, hand-in-hand, the only difference this time was the shimmering ring on the ring finger of Mai's left hand.

* * *

><p>They're going to get married, or will they? hehehe<p>

Next Chapter: Tragedy at the Wedding


	21. Tragedy at the Wedding

Hey guys! Here's a short chapter, it's not much but I hope you like it. I also started my next story it's called "Lost Princess" Please check that out. And thank you for the reviews guys. This story will end pretty soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Tragedy at the Wedding<p>

For the past 2 months, Mai was getting her treatment. She had a couple of bone marrow transplant and a chemotherapy. She lost her hair but it seems like she's getting better. During those time, Luella and Ayako planned the wedding, with Mai's consent. Naru was stripped from the rights of anything that has got to do with the wedding. So he spent most of his time playing with Yuki if he's not visiting Mai at the hospital or working.

On the weekends, he always has a meeting with a lawyer who's working with him against René. They were making progress on that subject but they were not sure if she'll spend time in prison with a possibility of someone bailing her out. Her parents were against her as well, seeing that her actions were unjust.

Mai was released from the hospital the week before her wedding. She spent time with Luella and Ayako dress shopping. She didn't want anything fancy, which got Luella down, she also didn't want anything too showy, which got Ayako down. She just wanted something simple. After trying on hundreds of dresses, she finally found THE dress. It was a simple A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline, it has a pink sash on her waist that ties into a bow on the back. Luella thought it was too plain while Ayako thought it was too covered. Mai thought it was perfect. Mai was overpowered by Luella and Ayako when they picked Yuki's dress. They wanted her to wear a ball gown dress with pink accents on it. It was a challenge for them to find a dress like that so they hired someone to make it.

Wedding day…

Mai was in a white limo with Yuki, Ayako, and Luella, she was nervous. She was sweating but not too much. In just a few minutes she's going to marry Naru. "Calm down, Mai" Ayako said.

"It's not that bad" she added.

Luella nodded in agreement with Ayako.

"Easy for you to say… You married Bou-san" she joked.

"Yeah, that is an advantage" Ayako giggled. Luella looked at the time on her phone and saw that it was time. "It's time, Mai-chan!" she said.

They helped Mai out of the limo, Ayako being 8 months pregnant tried to help her out, but it was mostly Luella, who was carrying Yuki.

Naru was facing the altar with Bou-san who was facing the aisle. Martin, Naru's father, was going to escort Mai down the aisle, seeing that nobody else will. "Nervous, Naru?" Bou-san asked. Naru didn't answer but his sweat answered for him. Naru heard Bou-san chuckled and looked at him.

"It's not so bad, Naru" Bou-san advised. They heard the door opened and Naru stiffed.

Mai got so nervous when the door opened, one by one the entourage walked down the aisle. Before Mai knew it, she was walking down with the classic wedding tune on the background. Mai saw Naru with his back faced to her, she noticed how Bou-san was whispering something on to Naru.

Half-way down the aisle, Naru turned to face her. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Even though she lost her hair because of chemo, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. The dress made her look like an angel. Mai noticed Naru smiled, making her feel relaxed. But just before they reached the altar, someone interrupted them.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" a very familiar voice said.

Mai turned and saw…

"René…" both Naru and Mai whispered.

René walked slowly down the aisle carrying a small purse on her hand. She was wearing a black dress that ends on the middle of her thighs, and a pair of black booties.

"I feel so left out, Noll-chan. I mean my parents got an invitation but I didn't" she started. Naru was still at the altar with Bou-san while Mai was just 10 feet from him with Martin.

"René! Cut this out go back home." René's father shouted from the seat. René just ignored him.

"My, my, don't you look… pretty" she spat out at Mai. She was now a couple of feet away from her and when Martin and Naru made a move to step up, René pulled a revolver out of her purse.

"I'd stay there if I were you" she said as she pointed the gun at Mai.

"Drop it" Naru growled.

"Why should I? I need her out of this world so we can be together, Noll-chan" she told him. She then heard a baby cry and saw Yuki.

"Is that her? Oh my! Why don't you introduced me to her, Noll-chan" she said as she look at Yuki, who was now crying.

"Don't you dare talk to about my daughter" Naru warned.

René shifted the gun, it was now pointing at Yuki. "Don't you dare tell me what I can say or not, Noll. I have the upper hand here so don't even try!" she yelled.

She then accidentally pulled the trigger and hit Yuki.

"Yuki!" Mai screamed. Without a thought, she tried to take the gun from René. Both René's and Mai's hand were the revolver, trying to out power each other. Martin checked Luella and Yuki, and saw that the baby was bleeding. "Call an ambulance now!" Luella said.

Naru watched the seen unfold, he saw Mai struggling with the gun in between them, positioned just above their pelvic bone. He was about to help her when he heard the gun went off again. One of the two girls were shot, but which one?

* * *

><p>OMG! Yuki got shot! Is she alright? Another one got shot as well, but who? Is it Mai or René? Review to find out!<p>

Next Chapter: Say Goodbye


	22. Say Goodbye

Here's the next chapter! It's SHORT but I hope you'll like it! Also, don't forget to check out my new story called "Lost Princess"

ENJOY! or maybe not. hehehe

* * *

><p>Naru stood there in shock as blood drips in between his bride-to-be and René. He stood there for what seemed like eternity but it was only less than 10 seconds. René fell, clutching her abdomen and blood was dripping put from it. She fell on the ground, looking at her bloodstained hands. Mai dropped the gun, hands shaking, and she looked at René. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her before rushing to Yuki. Naru followed her and saw that Yuki was still bleeding.<p>

"Yuki, come on baby" Mai whispered. Luella was holding Yuki on one hand as the other was trying to stop the bleeding with Martin's black blazer on the ground. Naru walked over to René who was breathing heavily. Her parents both by her side. "Look what you did!" he yelled. René didn't answer.

Mai heard Naru and walked over to him, trying to calm him down. When the heard the ambulance outside, they both turned towards Yuki. René pushed her parents aside and got the gun.

"If I can't have you, then no one can!" René shouted at them and pulled the trigger.

Mai heard her first and took action. When Naru turned towards René, he saw Mai's hair and heard a gunshot. Naru's eyes widened in fear as Mai fell but he caught her. Two men got René on the ground and noticed that she was unconscious from the blood loss.

Naru was on the ground, Mai on his lap. Mai was bleeding from her chest and she was having trouble breathing. Naru was in tears as he clutch her closer to him. "Don't leave me, Mai" he whispered. He saw two paramedics looking down at her, Mai saw them as well.

"T-take… Y-yuki" she said in between breaths.

"B-but Mai"

Mai just gave Naru a warm look and tried to smile. Both heard Ayako reminding them that she'll go with Yuki. Luella knelt beside Mai, crying. "The… the… second… ambu… ambulance will be here soon" she said. Most of the guest already left after René intervened, leaving only Naru's family, and their close friends while Ayako and Bou-san was with Yuki.

The wound stopped bleeding, which was good but Mai's breathing became shallow and fast, as if she's having an asthma attack. Naru felt Mai's hand clutch his bloodstained tux and he looked at her. Mai's eyes were closed but he knows she's there. Slowly, she tried opening them. Her vision was blurred but she managed to smile when she saw Naru. She cupped Naru's cheeks and whispered, "T-take… care… of…of… our… lit…tle… Yuki…" Naru shook his head.

"We're going to take care of her, please hang on a little longer" Naru heard the second ambulance and said, "Hear that? See they're here" but he got no reply from Mai.

"Mai?" he shook her. "Mai! Come on, Mai, please wake up!" he yelled. He saw the paramedics heading towards them with a gurney. They lifted Mai and gently laid her down on the gurney and wheeled her towards the ambulance. Naru followed just behind them with Luella on his tail.

In the ambulance, the paramedics tried to revive her a couple of times. When they arrived at the hospital, Naru was held back when he almost passed the 'Emergency Room' sign on the door .

"Mai!" he called out before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

><p>Is Mai going to die? What about baby Yuki?<p>

Reviews? Comments? Ideas? Corrections? Please do so!

Next Chapter: When 2 Becomes 1


	23. When 2 Become 1

I'M SO SORRY for the late update. I've been busy for the last month or so. I wanted to post this up during Christmas but I partied too hard.

Anyways! This is the long awaited conclusion and ending of this TRAGIC story. sopleasedon'tkillme.

Happy New Year and belated Happy Christmas!

* * *

><p>Naru was slumped down on a corner, staring at the white floor, while everybody else was waiting patiently. Ayako arrived not more than 10 minutes after Mai was rushed to the ER. She came with a good news. "Baby Yuki's fine" she said. She noticed Naru smiled, just a little, but it was an improvement. Luella offered to look after Yuki while Ayako and her husband stayed with Naru.<p>

Mai's POV…

I woke up in a white void. I wondered if I was dreaming again but then I noticed what I was wearing. It was my wedding gown. I have to wake up or Naru will be mad at me, I thought. I heard some footsteps behind me and saw "Gene?" I asked. He smiled in reply.

"I have to wake up, Gene. My wedding… it's today" I told him. I noticed how his bright warm smile turned to a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked and stepped closer to him.

"It's nothing" he lied, I can tell by the look on his face.

"Gene…"

"I'm sorry Mai but the wedding…"

"What about it? I just need to wake up an-"

"You've been shot by René and currently under surgery" he told me.

I was too shocked to reply. Then a sudden wave of emotion went through me as I saw the scene in the church. I felt tears down my cheek as I saw my daughter get shot and more tears as I watch Naru ask for help as he cradle my body. Now, I remember…

I looked at Gene and saw nothing but sadness, there has to be more than that. "Gene, am I going to… die?" I asked him. Without looking me straight in the eyes, he vanished. I dropped on my knee as I start weep. Why must faith play tricks on us? After all we've been through this is how it's going to end? Naru, I haven't told him how much I love him and Yuki, she's just a little girl… Then I felt something wet on me, I looked down and saw blood staining my white dress. I just realize that a gun shot on the chest is fatal, that the chances of survival is slim…

Gene came back after a few minutes and told me to follow him. We walked for about 10 minutes and told me to look on forward. He probably noticed my questionable look and that's probably the reason why he told me to just look forward and wait. So I waited…

Not even five minutes when I saw a doctor walking towards two doors. He was shaking his head as if something bad has happened. When he pushed the doors open I saw all of them, except for Naru's mother and Yuki.

I couldn't here what he was saying but it has to be something bad judging by Naru's reactions. The doctor announced my death… I wanted to look away but I wasn't able to do so, a force was holding me in place. I was forced to see my loved ones fall on the ground as they take in reality. Naru… he's just slumped on the ground, not even a tear. I noticed him staring at the wall with void eyes. "I love you" I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Gene, he's frowning again. He wiped the tears on my eyes and told me, "Mai, it's to go." I hesitated but he was right, I'm dead and there's nothing to do but move on.

Normal POV…

Naru ran out of the hospital after 5 minutes since the doctor told them about Mai. He didn't know where he was going but he has to leave. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He noticed that he was standing in front of Mai's old building apartment. He didn't know why he was there but his feet somehow dragged him to go inside. Once inside her apartment, he noticed how dusty it was. It's been months since somebody was there. The only thing left was the couch that he bought for her. He sat there and found himself falling asleep. Before darkness took over he whispered, "Mai…"

Months passed by after her death, Naru wasn't doing any better. After they found him in the apartment, he locked himself in his room and talked to no one. Everyone was worried about him. He doesn't eat, even if he does it's a small piece of crackers. He lost a lot of weight. He didn't get to see his daughter grow up who is turning one soon. He spent most of his days staring at the cherry blossom tree and wishing for Mai to come back.

The night before Yuki's birthday, Naru went down to get a drink. When he was on his way back to his room, he noticed a door slightly open and someone crying. He peeked inside what used to be Mai's room and found his daughter crying in the crib where Mai's bed used to be. He wanted to call the maids but he was too late. Yuki saw him and she was asking for him. Hesitantly, he walked towards her and stared at the young girl.

"Oto..san" she called.

Naru looked at her and noticed her eyes. They were so much like Mai's. He noticed how long her hair was, it was past her shoulders and how she has two front teeth. Yuki was still crying and she was trying to grab Naru's arms. Naru sighed and carried her. Yuki rested her cheek on his shoulder as she grab his shirt tighter. Naru felt relaxed and content as he felt her snuggle. Outside the room was his mother, who heard Yuki crying as well. She watch as her son smiled for the first time after Mai's death. She decided to leave them be when she saw Naru walked towards the rocking chair and sat there, soothing Yuki to sleep.

It's been two years since her death, Naru and his daughter visits Mai's grave every weekend, bringing her flowers and just bonding. But this weekend was special. It was her birthday. Yuki ran out of the car after Naru parked under a big oak tree. He saw her run up the small hill with difficulty since it rained the night before making the grass wet and slippery.

"Yuki, be careful" he called from the car. When he got out he saw her slip. She stood up quickly and he waited for her to cry but she didn't. Instead she turned back and smiled at him.

"I'm okay!" she shouted.

She arrived in front of Mai's grave followed by Naru seconds later who was carrying a bouquet of red roses. He put down in front of the tombstone and smiled.

"Okasan! Happy Birthday!" Yuki greeted. "Otosan and I came from a daycare because I'm starting on Monday" she said. Yuki told her life event for the past week as Naru smile down at her. "Otosan is very busy with work and ghosts but I understand. He's working very hard for me but we always play and read books at night. I started reading a book that says conceptual physics on the cover. It was very hard in the beginning but I understand it now. Obachan told otosan that it was too hard for me but it wasn't" she giggled. Naru knelt next to her and hug her slightly.

"Nothing's too hard for Yuki, Mai" he said.

"You got that right!" Yuki replied.

"Mother always tell me that Yuki has my brain but she has your cheerful and caring attitude. She's thankful for that" he said. Yuki saw her oba Ayako and oji Bou-san

with their son Kyo on a stroller. Naru told her to go to them so he could "talk" to Mai alone.

"We miss you, Mai. I miss you. I can't believe it's been two years already, time flies by so fast. Our daughter is growing up fast as well. She could graduate college at a very young age. She has your smile you know, that idiotic smile of yours. Her eyes are just like yours. She almost looks like you, except for the long black her that she refuse to get cut. Talk about stubborn attitude, wonder where she got that from" he smirked. "I hope you're doing well wherever you are, if you're with my brother annoy him just as much as you used to annoy me, but take care Mai. We'll take care as well. We love you, Mai. Yuki loves you so much but I love you more" when he finished, he saw Ayako and Bousan with Yuki and Kyo a few yards away.

"Hey Naru!" she called.

He smiled and wave at her.

'All is well' was his last thoughts when they joined him.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

So how was it? Please don't kill me...

Review? Comment? Suggestion? Correction? Please do so!

New story will be up soon (either Inuyasha, Ouran High Host Club, Full Metal Panic, or another Ghost Hunt) and "Lost Princess" will be updated much sooner.

Take Care!


End file.
